Taylor, That is the Name of My Third Child
by reikobuns
Summary: {{COMPLETE}} Goku has his third child! they expriences everything, the first day of training, first fight! A FIGHT! wat? yes! Goku dies and it's up to his thirdh child to save the day! CAN THEY DO IT! FIND OUT! plz R
1. Prologue

_**Taylor, That is the Name of My Third Child**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

Chichi sat at the kitchen table holding onto her coffee cup. She stared down into her coffee waiting for her husband to get up.

11:00 AM

Goku came walking out of their room wearing a white beater and his boxers. Goku rubbed his right eye, yawning, and stretching at the same time. It was a Saturday; it's not surprising for him waking up at this time. Goku walked to the table. He sat down next to Chichi. Chichi looked up at him.

"Goku." She said anxiously. Goku looked at her as she stood up placing her empty coffee cup in the sink. Goku turned half way to look at her. He knew that something was wrong. The way her voice was when she called his name. He wanted to know what was wrong. "I have to tell you something." Goku was alert now. He didn't know what to except from her. He felt like saying something but he was too nervous. He really wanted to know what she had to say. She finally smiled. "We're going to have another child." She finally said. Goku's mouth dropped open. He blinked as he stood up.

"Are you serious Chichi?" Goku asked. Chichi nodded her head. Goku jumped in the air. "OOOO HOOOO!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled as he started to dance around the table singing "We're going to have a baby!" Gohan and Goten came walking out as they watched their dad dance around the table. Goten wearing his teddy bear pejay's. Gohan stood there wearing his dark blue boxers. They couldn't make out what he was saying. They were still tired. Goten rubbed his eyes.

"Dad." Goku stopped as he looked apon his sons. "What are you yelling?" Goten asked. Gohan nodded as he yawned.

"Yeah." Goku looked at Chichi. Chichi nodded her head. Goku looked at his two sons.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY BROTHER OR SISTER!!" Goku yelled. Goten stopped rubbing his eyes. He threw his hands into the air.

"YAY!!!" Goten yelled. Gohan smiled.

"That's great." Gohan stated. Then Chichi clapped her hands once breaking the happiness.

"ALL RIGHT!" she yelled. "Goku, Gohan, and Goten go get dressed. Goku once you're done you can fix the car. Gohan Videl is going to be here soon for you lunch date so get ready. And Goten clean your room." Chichi ordered. Gohan and Goten walked into their rooms. Goku started to walk slowly.

"Man, she can still give out orders." Goku mumbled.

"What was that?" Chichi asked. Goku jumped turning around to look at Chichi.

"Nothing. I'm going to go get dressed now." Goku disappeared into his room. Chichi shook his head as she started to wash the dishes.

Gohan was gone. Goku was fixing the car and Goten was cleaning his room. Soon after Goku came walking into the house wiping his oily hands on a rag.

"The car is fixed." Goku stated. The Goten came out.

"My room is clean." Goten stated. "Can I go to Trunk's house now?" Goten asked. Chichi nodded her head. Goten took off taking to the sky toward West City. Goku sat down at the kitchen table.

A couple minutes later the phone started to ring. Chichi picking it up hearing a familiar voice yell:

"ARE YOU REALLY HAVING ANOTHER CHILD?!" it was Bulma. Bulma was the other person she knew that could yell like her. Chichi started to talk to her as Goku left the house.

"I'm going to go see Master Roshi." Goku placed his two fingers on his forehead using instant transmission to get to Master Roshi's house. He stood on the beach as the waves came crashing up. He looked at Master Roshi who was sitting in his beach chair doing his READING. "Hey Master Roshi." Goku waved. Master Roshi looked at Goku and smiled.

"Hey Goku."

"HEY BUDDY!" Krillin yelled as he stepped down the steps. Goku looked at him.

"Hey Krillin."

"How's the wife treating you?"

"Fine."

"Well good for you, 18 can be a real pain." Krillin stated as he pointed to the house with his thumb.

"I heard that Krillin." 18 said as she stepped out of the house holding Marron's hand. Krillin turned around to see her.

"Heh..."

Soon enough they all were sitting inside of Master Roshi's house in the living when Goku told them about his good news.

"WHAT YOU'RE HAVING ANOTHER CHILD?!" Krillin yelled.

"I bet Chichi hopes it's a girl. She might die if she has another boy." 18 stated. Goku nodded his head. Then Yamcha entered the house.

"Hey Goku."

_7 Months Later._

Chichi sat at the kitchen table. her hair was messy as ever. It looked like someone rubbed their hand on her head and bun to much. Goku walked into the kitchen.

"How are you doing Chichi?" Goku asked. Chichi looked at him. She stood and turned to her side showing Goku her huge stomach.

"Why don't you try carrying a baby." Chichi stated. Goku waved his hands.

"No thanks."

"Mom! I home from school!" Gohan yelled as he entered the house.

"Did you get you're brother from Trunks' house?" Chichi asked. Gohan looked at Chichi confused.

"I was suppose to get him." Gohan said confused.

"GO GET HIM!!" Chichi yelled. Gohan nodded his head.

"Okay. Okay." Gohan left the house as he took to the air. Goku looked down as he shook his head.

_2 Months Later_

Goku was in the delivery room with Chichi. Chichi squeezed his hand so tight that he thought he was going to loose it.

Gohan and Goten sat in the waiting room. Goten looked up at Gohan.

"Hey Gohan."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think mom's having a boy?" Gohan shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope not I'll have to deal with another annoying brother." Gohan stated. Goten frowned. When he noticed him frowning Gohan smiled. "I was joking." He said. Goten turned his frown upside into a smile. Goku came out into the waiting room waving his hand. Gohan and Goten stood up. Goku stopped as he looked at Gohan and Goten.

"It's a girl." ****


	2. My First Day of Training

_**Taylor, that is the Name of My Third Child**_

_**Chapter 2: My First Day of Training**_

_18 Months Later_

Goku sat at the table as Chichi stood at the sink washing dishes. A little girl with black hair just like her mom and dad she had the same color eyes as he dad. She wore a purple dress with red flowers came running into the kitchen. She grabbed onto Goku's right leg as she hid. Goku looked down and smiled. He picked up his little girl and placed her on his knee. He bounced her on his knee. She had her hands in the air as she laughed. Chichi looked over her shoulder watching Goku play with their 18 month old baby. Goku stopped. He stood up as he placed her onto his hip. He walked over to the cookie jar. He opened it and handed on to his daughter. She quickly grabbed it. She took a bit into it as she smiled at her dad. Goku placed her on the ground as she ran off laughing. Goten came out of nowhere on his knees.

"I FOUND YOU!" he yelled. She laughed and ran away as Goten got onto his hands and knees chasing after her. Goku smiled and he placed his hands on his hips. Chichi grabbed a paper towel and dried her hands. She turned around to look at Goku.

"Goku." Chichi called. Goku looked at Chichi. "Promise me that you won't drag down my only daughter into fighting." Goku looked at Chichi funny.

"But..."

"No buts! When she gets older she needs to worry about her studies not training so promise me you won't drag her down the same road Gohan, Goten, and you have gone down." Chichi said. Goku sighed as his hands slipped off his hips.

"All right. I promise." Goku said. Chichi smiled. Then their little girl screamed a playful scream as Gohan came into view tossing up his baby sister into the air. Gohan smiled as he tossed his sister into the air. Then the door bell rang. Goku turned around and answered it. There stood Videl.

"Hi Goku." She said smiling. Goku smiled back.

"Hi Videl." Goku said. Goku let in Videl as she watched Gohan toss his sister in the air. Gohan stopped and looked at Videl. Gohan caught his sister one last time as she placed her on his hip. He walked over to Videl.

"Hey Videl."

"Hey, are you ready?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded his head as he handed his sister over to Chichi. Chichi took her she started to bounce her on his hip. Videl and Gohan walked out of the house as Goku closed it behind them. Chichi placed her daughter on the ground. She ran off out of the kitchen.

_'How am I going to do this now?' _Goku asked himself as he placed his hand behind his head.

_10 Years Later_

She woke up at the sound of her annoying alarm clock going off. She rolled over and she slammed her hand onto it shutting it up. She flipped her blankets over and stood up. Her room was messy. She has the same room as Goten had. She stretched and yawned as her brown tail flickered behind her. She rubbed her eyes as she walked over to her dresser. On her dresser was a huge mirror. She looked into it as she stared at her messy hair. Her hair reached to the end of her shoulder blades. She sighed as she took her hair out of her pony tail. She pulled out her first drawer. She looked around at the shirts her mother had bought her. but there was only one she liked. She smiled as she pulled it out. It was a white shirt with a red heart on it. She bent down pulling out her bottom drawer. She pulled out her red bell bottom jeans. She took off the shorts she slept in and tosses them to the side. she put on her jeans. She pulled her tail out through the tail hole she had cut into all of her pants. She looked at the mirror as she picked up her brush she started to brush her wild hair. Once she got it tamed she placed the brush on the top of her dresser and picked up a red bandanna. She put it on her head as she pulled out a few strains of her bangs. She smiled. She walked out of her shutting the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen seeing her mother cooking breakfast. Chichi looked at her. She smiled.

"Hi Taylor." Chichi said turning back to the frying pan as she flipped over the pancake she was making. Taylor smiled as she looked around.

"Hi mom, where's dad?" Taylor asked. Chichi sighed.

"You know where he is. He's out side training with you're brother." Chichi answered. Taylor nodded her head. Goten was now 19 since he was 9 when she was born. She walked toward the front door. She opened it. She stepped outside looking around shutting the door behind her.

"LOOK OUT TAYLOR!" Goten called. Taylor looked up as she saw a ki beam heading for her. She slapped it out of the way like it was nothing. Goten who was wearing a red suit like his dad smiled. Goten almost looked like Goku but the height was different, Goku was taller. Goku and Goten hovered high above the ground. Goku stared down at Taylor.

_'...Wow, she deflect it.' _Goku thought. Goten smiled a huge smiled. Taylor rose and eyebrow at her older brother. She knew that it was time for his nuggie attack. Goten flew down landing next to his little sister. Goten placed his sister into a head lock about to give her a nuggie. Taylor got out of his head lock with her hands on her head.

"STOP! This is the first time in a while that I was able to tam my wild hair when I just get up." Taylor stated backing up into her dad. She turned around as she held onto her head tighter. Normal her dad gives her nuggie after her brother. Goku tapped Taylor's back.

"Don't worry we'll get you back tomorrow." Goku stated. Taylor didn't remove her hands. She knew better.

"Hey Sis." Goten called. Taylor looked over at her brother.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ever going to get you're math book from my house?" Goten asked. Taylor loosed her grip on her head. Her brother lives in the same country area just a couple houses down.

"That's still there?" Taylor asked. Goten nodded his head. "So that's where that went." She said removing her hands from her head. Chichi came out of the house.

"Hey breakfast is done." Chichi said. Goku, Taylor and Goten walked into the house. He's all ways eating breakfast at their house. They all started to eat. Once everyone was done and they started to talk Taylor stood up.

"Dad..." Taylor said. Goku looked at her. She looked at her father. "Will you train me how to fight like Goten?" she asked. Goku glanced at Chichi as he looked back at Taylor. Chichi stood up.

"No!" Chichi yelled. Taylor looked at her mother.

"Why not?" Taylor yelled.

"Because you aren't going to be dragged down into the fighting path like you're brothers!" Chichi yelled Taylor stomped her foot on the ground. The ground started to shake a little. She walked off into her room slamming the door behind her. Taylor tossed herself onto her bed. She picked up a pink book. She picked up a pen that was lying next to her. She opened it. It was her dairy. She started to write in it.

_I don't get it. Why can't I train and learn how to fight? I know that I'm half Saiyan. I don't even know what a Saiyan is. I know it's a race or something like that. Vegeta is the Saiyan Price. But he's full of his pride and nothing else. Back to what I was saying. My mother won't let me train I just don't get it. I should be able to train. If Goten and Gohan get to then I should be able to. But I understand my mom though. I'm her only daughter I don't think she wants me to learn how to fight and die. I know my dad couples times or something like that. _

Taylor's door opened. Taylor looked up to see her dad stand there. Taylor shut her dairy and placed it back on the nightstand with her pen. Taylor turned around to face the window as her tail hung off the bed flickering. Goku sighed as he shut the door. He walked up to his daughter who had her back turned to her.

"Why can't I train?" Taylor asked. Goku sat down onto the bed as he looked at Taylor who was staring out the window.

"You're our only daughter." Goku answered. Taylor glanced at Goku from the corner of her eye. "I'll tell you what; we'll go up to Kami's lookout when you're mother goes shopping at 12 okay?" Goku said. Taylor turned toward him and smiled.

"Okay."

Soon enough; it was noon time and Chichi wasn't going to come home till 6:30. Goku and Taylor said goodbye to Goten as he walked home. Goku and Taylor looked at each other as they smiled.

"NIMBUS CLOUD!!" Goku called. Then a yellow cloud appeared. "You can take Nimbus." Taylor nodded her head as she climbed up onto Nimbus. Goku took to the air and Nimbus followed him up to Kami's Lookout. Once they got there. Goku looked around as Taylor got off of Nimbus. "Dende?"

"Dende? Who's Dende?" Taylor asked. Goku looked at her.

"You'll remember him when you see him." Goku answered. Mr. Popo came out.

"Goku it's great to see you. Same to you Taylor." He said. Taylor nodded her head.

"Hey Mr. Popo, can we use the Time Chamber till 6:30?"

"Sure right this way." Mr. Popo answered. Taylor and Goku followed Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo opened the door the Time Chamber. They entered as Mr. Popo shut it. Goku handed Taylor Saiyan Armor suit. She walked over to the bathroom and changed. She came out of the bathroom holding the chest armor wearing everything else. Her dad was changed already. She walked over to Goku.

"How do you put this on?" Taylor asked. Goku smiled.

"I'll show you." Goku answered as he helped her put on the chest armor. "Okay the first thing you need to learn is how to fly." Goku said. Taylor nodded her head.

The training came and went. Mr. Popo walked into the room. "Goku. It's 6:30." Mr. Popo said. Goku nodded his head as Taylor and Goku changed and went home. Taylor got her math book from Goten.

"Hey Sis." Goten said as he handed the book to her.

"Yeah."

"Where did you get those bruises?" he asked. Taylor looked at Goten funny. "Were you trying?" Goten asked. Taylor jumped.

"Don't tell mom!" Taylor yelled. Goten stopped Taylor from leaving his house.

"Hold on." Goten said as he placed cream onto her bruises. "Mom won't be able to see if they're covered up." Goten said as the cream disappeared with the bruises. Taylor smiled.

"Thanks Bro." she said as she left the house.

"Mom's going to kill me." He said as he shut the door. Taylor opened the door and shut it behind her as Goku was sitting on the couch watching TV. Taylor opened her math book to a random page and she pretended work as her mother came threw the door. She looked at Taylor as she work. Chichi walked into her bed room. Goku and Taylor looked at each other as they kept on doing what they were doing.


	3. Gohan's Visit Busted

_**Taylor, That is the Name of My Third Child**_

_**Chapter 3: Gohan's visit; Busted**_

Taylor jumped out of bed before her alarm clock could go off. She gets dressed and runs out her bedroom door. Taylor looked around to just see Goten sitting at the table as Chichi started to cook. Goten looked at her.

"You're up early." Goten said. Taylor nodded her head.

"Well yeah, I don't want to miss a visit from Pan." Taylor said as she sat down. Taylor was one-year-older then Pan but she loved to be with her. Since Pan lived far in the city she was never able to visit her, but now that Gohan is bringing her up she can see her. Chichi placed a plat in front of her that had waffles on it. She handed her the syrup.

"It's been awhile since you've seen Pan."

"And Gohan." Taylor added. Taylor started to eat. Goten looked at his sister as she noticed a bruise on her cheek.

_'Taylor.' _Goten started to talk telepathically to her. Taylor looked at Goten as she took a bit of her waffles.

_'What?'_

_'Wow, dad taught you everything huh?'_

_'No I knew how to talk telepathically. What is it that you want?'_

_'You're bruise on you're right cheek is showing.' _Taylor placed her hand on her cheek.

_'Really?' _Goten nodded his head. Chichi looked at Taylor as she saw some of the bruise showing through her fingers.

"Taylor." Chichi called. Taylor turned around to look at Chichi.

"Yeah mom?"

"Where did you get that bruise?" Chichi asked as she removed her hand from her cheek. Chichi stared at it.

"Mom that was my fault." Goten said. Taylor and Chichi looked at Goten.

"She came over to get her math book yesterday and I wanted her to stay awhile and we were wrestling and I knocked her down then she hit her cheek on the end of the coffee table." Goten told Chichi. Chichi placed her hands on her hips.

"Goten!"

"I know I'm sorry mom." Goten told her.

_'Thanks Goten.'_

_'No Problem Sis.' _Taylor looked at Chichi.

"Mom where's dad?"

"You're dad went to go get Gohan and Pan."

"Oh. But I thought they could fly."

"They can but your father wanted to go get them" Taylor nodded her head. When she was done Taylor picked up her plat and placed it in the sink. Taylor walked out of the house.

"I'm going outside to wait for Pan." She said. Goten stood up.

"I am as well." Goten said.

"No you're not!" Chichi yelled. "Both of you are going to help me." She said. Goten and Taylor sighed as they walked to the sink. Taylor washed the dishes as Goten dried them and Chichi put them away. The Goku walked through the door. Pan came running in.

"TAYLOR!!" Pan yelled. Taylor looked over.

"Pan!" Taylor yelled as Pan jumped on her. "Hold on let me dry my hands." Taylor grabbed a paper towel and dried her hands. Taylor and Pan were about to run outside when Gohan was standing in the door way.

"Hey Baby Sister." Gohan said. Taylor smiled and jumped on him wrapping her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Gohan!" Taylor yelled. Gohan fell onto the ground. Gohan lifted his sister in the air as he stood up.

"You've gotten stronger, have you been training?" Gohan asked. Taylor glanced at Goku then she looked at Gohan. She shook her head.

"No. Mom won't let me." Taylor answered as Gohan placed her on the ground. Gohan nodded his head as he placed his hand on her head. Gohan smiled. Pan walked up to Gohan.

"Papa, can we play now?" Pan asked. Gohan nodded his head as he stepped out of the way. Taylor and Pan ran right out the door. Chichi walked over.

"Chichi." Goku called. Chichi looked at Goku as she placed the last dish in the cabinet. "We're going to go watch them." Goku said as Gohan and Goten walked out of the door. Chichi nodded her head. Goku walked out of the house as he shut the door behind him. They watched Taylor and Pan Play leap frog.

"Dad have you been training Taylor?" Gohan asked. Goku smiled and he placed his hand behind his head.

"Well"

"You have." Goten stated. Goku and Gohan looked at Goten. "When she came over to get her math book she was covered in bruises." Goten stated. Gohan glared over at his dad.

"Dadâ€ you promised mom that you wouldn't train her 10 year ago."

"I know butâ€ she's really strong. Yesterday she simply blocked Goten's Kamehameha Wave with a simple movement of her hand." Goku stated.

"She more likely slapped it out of the way." Goten fixed his father. Goku nodded his head as he removed his hand from behind his head.

"Dad you broke you're promise to mom." Gohan stated. Goku sighed as he looked down. Taylor and Pan looked at each other. They nodded their heads as they tackled all three of them. Gohan, Goten, and Goku chased them around the yard.

The visit of Pan and Gohan came and went. It was about 3:00 when they had to leave. Taylor gave Pan a hug. Gohan picked up Taylor. Taylor hugged him and gives a small kiss good bye. Gohan placed his younger sister down. Pan gave Goten a hug and she gave Goku a hug. Gohan and Goten shook hands. They took to the air. They waved goodbye. Taylor looked at her dad.

"Dad can we train now?" Taylor asked. Goku looked at Taylor.

"Wellâ€ sure." Goku took her hand as he took to the air. Chichi was standing in the door way listening. Goten turned around to come face to face with his mother.

"Uh-oh." Goten said.

"Uh-oh is right." Chichi said.

Goku and Taylor trained in the Time Chamber. Taylor was now able to fly, fight, and create ki beams, blasts, and balls. Taylor and Goku trained and trained. Goku punched Taylor knocking her to the ground. Taylor sat up and shook her head.

"Are you all right Taylor?" Goku asked. Taylor nodded her head.

"Yeah I think."

"You've got to keep you're balance. If you don't you're opponents will give you attacks like that all the time." Goku said. Taylor nodded her head. Goku then shot a small ki blast at her knocking her to the floor a couple of yards away. "You also can't drop you're guard even if it's me." Goku said. Taylor stood up and wiped the dust off her jump suit. Dende opened the door.

"Goku." Goku turned around to look at Dende.

"Is it 5:30 already?" Taylor asked. Dende shook his head. Chichi pushed Dende out of the way as she stepped into the room. Goku and Taylor stared as Goten walked in.

"She made me bring her up here." Goten said. Chichi nodded her head. She glared at Taylor.

"TAYLOR I TOLD YOU NO TRAINING!" Chichi yelled.

"But mom"

"NO BUTTS!!!!! When I tell you no its no! Pick up your clothes and let's go." Taylor stood there as she walked right up the stairs. She glared at her mother for a while. She walked toward the bathroom and picked up her clothes. Chichi watched her. "Goten take her home." Goten reached for her hand when she pulled it away.

"I can fly home by myself." Taylor said angry. Goten walked out of the Time Chamber after Taylor. Chichi glared at Goku.

"I'll deal with you when we get home." Chichi said. Goku nodded his head. Chichi turned to her side and pointed out the door. Goku looked down as he walked right out of the Time Chamber. Chichi followed hi after he left. Dende closed the door.

When Taylor got home; she flung the door open and stormed right into the house. Goku came in after. Chichi pointed to a chair at the table. Goku sat right in the chair he pointed to. Chichi looked at Goten as he went home. Taylor placed her clothes right in her room. She walked back out and sat next to her dad. Chichi sat down in front of them on the other side of the table.

"Goku you promised me you wouldn't train!"

"I'm Sorry Chichi." Goku stated,

"Sorry doesn't cut it! And you young lady I'm very a shamed of you!" Taylor didn't say anything.

"Mom I"

"I don't want to hear it! I told you no yesterday! When I'm done talking to you I want you to change out of that silly looking thing!" Chichi yelled Taylor stood up as the chair fell onto the floor. Goku looked at her.

"It's called Saiyan Armor, and if you don't like it to bad." Taylor said. Chichi stood up.

"What did you just say?"

"I said if you don't like itâ€ TOâ€ BAD!" Taylor yelled.

"Don't yell at me!"

"Then don't yell at me! I deserve to learn how to fight! It's not fair that Gohan and Goten get to train and I don't!" Taylor yelled. Taylor stormed toward her room.

"You're grounded!" Taylor spun around when she was standing right in front of her door.

"I DON'T CARE!!" Taylor yelled. She turned toward her door and opened it. She walked in and slammed it shut. Taylor tossed herself onto her bed. She covered her head in her pillow. She looked up as she had tear marks going down her cheeks. She sat up as she grabbed her tail and held it up to her nose. She looked at her nightstand. She picked up her dairy. She let go of her tail. Her tail fell onto her lap. She started to write:

_I really hate it when my MOTHER thinks that I'm a little kid! Come on! I'm half saiyan and human! I have powers just like my dad and my two brothers. She was a fighter herself one time! She trained all the time! Why can't I train! _

Taylor kept on writing as she listened to her mom yell at her dad.

_Now my mom is yelling at my dad just for training me, she should have known that I would've started training sooner or later. I really hate this, my mom really needs to get over this, sometimes I can hate her. _


	4. The Fighting Begins

_**Taylor, That is the Name of My Third Child**_

_**Chapter 4: The Fighting Begins**_

Taylor woke up to find herself still wearing her Saiyan Armor. She changed back into her normal clothes just keeping on her gloves. She walked out of her room to see her mother sitting at the table. Taylor walked right past her to the window by the door. She looked out to see her dad and brother in their Super Saiyan states training. Taylor watched as she wished she could be training with them. She glanced at her mother then she watched Goku and Goten train again. As Goku and Goten trained; red ki blast came out and hit Goku slamming him into the ground. Taylor ran toward the door. She swung it open.

"DAD!" Taylor yelled. Chichi stood up. She walked over to Taylor standing behind her. She saw Goku lying in a crater that was the same shape as his body. Goten looked down. He then looked up to see a man wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was blonde. He wore a blue bandanna. His eyes were sliver that shined in the sunlight. He had a black diamond icon on his forehead. Goku lifted himself out of the crater. Turned around to look at the man. Taylor stepped forward to her dad. She helped him because she knew that that ki blast had to hurt a lot. When Goku had his back facing Taylor she saw that the attack had ripped a hole in the back of his shirt.

"Who are you?" Goku yelled. Goten glared at the man.

"And why did you attack us?" Goten asked.

"My name is Noja, and I'm here to wipe out the Saiyan race." The man answered. Taylor stared at him as her father launched into the air hovering right next to Goten. Goku glared at the man named Noja. Taylor looked up she knew that a war for living is about to start. "So, are you going to let me kill you quietly or are you going to fight against me?"

"I'm not going to get thrown down like an imp. I'm going to fight to survive and destroy you." Goku answered. Those words rang in Taylor's head. She had never heard her father talk so seriously like that. That was mostly Vegeta's job to talk like that. Taylor watched as Chichi gently pushed Taylor aside so she could step out.

"Goku! Be careful!" Chichi yelled. Taylor looked at Chichi as she looked back up at Noja and her father. Noja gave Goku a smirk.

"I knew that you would answer LIKE THAT!" Noja gave Goku a punch to the face. He turned toward Goten. He disappeared and reappeared behind Goten.

"GOTEN!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Taylor yelled. Goten was to late. When he turned around a red ki beam was shot shooting him all the way to the other end of the area toward West City. Taylor watched as her brother disappeared. Goku was still there though. Goku turned Super Saiyan 2 and launched at the man. Goku punched him in the face over and over again. When Goku gave him a final punch to the stomach. Noja laughed.

"That tickles." He told Goku. Goku's eyes widened as Noja came back right at him. Goku was flung to the distance hitting a mountain side. Noja launched at him as Taylor watched him.

"DADDY!!!!" Taylor yelled. When Noja heard Taylor yell Daddy he stopped. He turned around to face her. Taylor took a step back as she became the new target for Noja. Goku resting in the mountain in his crater shaped like his body; shook his head. He looked as Noja had made a new target. Noja disappeared and reappeared in front of Taylor. Taylor fell back onto the ground. She pushed back as Noja walked forward.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Chichi yelled as she gave Noja a punch to the head. Noja didn't feel any pain. He simply turned around to look at Chichi.

"You're just a human, you can't hurt me." Noja said as he was about to punch Chichi and kill her. Taylor shook her head as she stood up. She jumped on Noja's back. Noja stumbled forward missing Chichi's face. Noja leveled his fists with his hips. He powered up flinging Taylor off his back.

"AAAHHH!!!" Taylor yelled. Chichi watched as her daughter hit a mountain side.

"Taylor!" Chichi yelled. Noja turned around as Taylor came out of the mountain with her hand on her head. Noja disappeared and reappeared in front of Taylor. Taylor looked at Noja as he pulled his fist back. Then the beat up Goku kicked Noja in his face slamming him into the ground.

"Stay away from daughter you MONSTER!!!!" Goku powered up. The wind started to pick up. Taylor and Chichi covered their faces. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 3. He launched at Noja. Then Goten came back with Gohan, Pan, Trunks, and Vegeta behind him. Goten was covered in dust showing that he had landed in West City inside a building. Goten saw Taylor inside the mountain. Gohan and Goten flew over to their younger sister. Taylor looked at them as dust settled onto her face. Goten pulled her out of the mountain. Her arms rested around Goten's shoulders as Pan flew over to her.

"Taylor are you okay?" Pan asked. Taylor looked at Pan and she nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine." Taylor answered. Trunks and Vegeta flew over. Trunks placed his hand on her head.

"Thank god you are, Goku would've gone crazy if anything had happened to you." Trunks stated. Taylor nodded her head.

"ERRR!! AAAAHHH!!!" Goku yelled as she tried to attack Noja but Noja dodged all of his attacks. They all looked over. Taylor placed her hands on Goten's chest as she straightened herself. She watched as her dad tried so hard to hit Noja.

"Taylor." Gohan called. Taylor looked over at her older brother.

"Take mom and Pan to Master Roshi's, you'll be safe there." Taylor nodded her head as she flew down toward Chichi with Pan following her. Taylor grabbed Chichi and took to the air. Taylor looked back as Noja gave off a powerful light eating up Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and her dad. Taylor looked forward as she headed toward Master Roshi's.

When got closer; Krillin spotted her. Krillin pointed over at her.

"Look guys! It's Taylor with Pan and Chichi!" Krillin yelled. Marron walked out of the house with 18 her mother behind her. Yamcha was standing by a tree when Taylor got closer. Taylor landed placing Chichi down first. Marron was the first to notice the dust marks on her face.

"Taylor are you okay? It looks like you got into a fight." Marron stated. Taylor nodded her wiping the dust off her face.

"Yeah." Taylor answered. Master Roshi came over once Pan landed.

"Since when could you fly?" 18 asked. Taylor looked at 18.

"My dad trained me a little." Taylor answered.

"Something must be going on if Goku sent you, Pan, and Chichi here." Master Roshi stated. Yamcha walked over.

"What's going on?" Yamcha asked. Taylor looked down. Pan looked at Yamcha.

"There's some guy there fighting against them." Pan answered.

"Them?" Krillin said confused.

"Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks showed up with Goten." Chichi stated. Krillin looked at Yamcha as they nodded their heads.

"Let's go help." Krillin said. Yamcha nodded his head.

"Right." Yamcha stated. Krillin and Yamcha launched into the air toward the battle. Taylor watched as she sighed.

A couple hours later there was no word on Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Goku, or Gohan. Taylor sat by the ocean as the tides rolled up to her feet. Taylor sat there staring out into the distance as everyone else sat in the house. Marron and Pan came out.

"Taylor." Taylor turned around to voice of Marron. "Are you okay?" Marron asked. Taylor nodded her head as she turned back around. Marron and Pan walked right up behind Taylor. Pan placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Taylor, Grandpa will be fine." Pan stated, Taylor didn't react. Marron looked at Pan and Pan looked at Marron. Soon Bulla showed up holding onto Bulma. Bulla placed Bulma on the ground. Bulma looked at Taylor.

"Taylor Goku's fine." Bulma said. Taylor just kept on staring out into the ocean. Bulma sighed as he walked right into the house. Bulla stayed outside. Soon after Bulma had walked into the house Taylor stood up.

"I'm going." Taylor stated.

"Going where?" Bulla asked. Taylor looked at her.

"Back to help my dad." Taylor answered.

"But Taylor" Pan didn't finish her sentence because Taylor took to the sky.

"TAYLOR!!" Marron, Bulla, and Pan yelled. Taylor flew off. She soon reached West City. Butâ€ half of West City was destroyed. Building were knocked to the ground as rubble laid everywhere. Taylor looked around for any sigh of anyone. Taylor hovered around when she saw Goten lying on a huge piece of rubble. Gohan was lying 10 feet away from him. Their clothes ripped and torn. Blood dripped off their noses, mouths, and foreheads. Taylor landed and ran up to them. She ran to stand in between them. She turned toward Goten.

"Goten?" Goten didn't answer Taylor. She turned to look at Gohan. "Gohan?" Gohan didn't answer her either. Taylor took a couple steps back afraid that they might be dead.

"GALICK GUN!!!" Taylor turned around to hear Vegeta's voice. She took toward his voice leaving behind the lifeless Goten and Gohan behind her.


	5. The Battle They Cannot Win

_**Taylor, That is the Name of My Third Child**_

**_Chapter 5: The Battle We Cannot Win_**

Taylor flew toward Vegeta's voice. When she got there she was hovering above the ruins of Casple Crop. Taylor looked around for Vegeta.

"Come on Vegeta, where are you?" Taylor asked herself as someone flew past Taylor cutting her right cheek. Taylor looked over to see Vegeta in his Super Saiyan state fly past her with his arms and legs vertically in front of him. Taylor chased after Vegeta. She reached out for his hand trying to catch him when someone grabbed her hand and flew toward Vegeta faster then her. That person grabbed Vegeta's wrist. When they stopped it was Trunks in his Super Saiyan state.

"Taylor what are you doing here?!" Trunks yelled. Trunks hovered them to the ground as he placed Vegeta up against a piece of rubble.

"I... I thought I could help." Taylor answered. Trunks spun around quickly.

"You can't help! The only thing you can do is stay at Master Roshi's!" Trunks yelled.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Taylor turned around to see a bright red light flash.

"That was Krillin!" Taylor yelled. Trunks and Taylor ran for the scream who they think is Krillin. When they got there, there laid Krillin on his back with lifelessness. Taylor placed her hand over her mouth.

"WOLF FANG FIST!" Trunks and Taylor looked to the left to see Yamcha fighting Noja. Noja simply dodged Yamcha's attack and punched him right in his stomach. Yamcha fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth.

"YAMCHA!" Taylor yelled. Trunks quickly placed his hand over Taylor's mouth. He pulled her behind a huge piece of rubble hiding them from Noja. Noja glanced to the right and then to the left. He walked right in Trunks and Taylor's direction. Trunks still with his hand over Taylor's mouth pulling her close pulled himself and her more up against the rubble. Taylor placed her hands on Trunks' arms. Noja was standing right by the rubble now on the right side. Noja looked over to see Trunks' leg going flying to his face knocking him backward. Trunks let go of Taylor's mouth as he slipped himself away. As he stood a few yards away from Noja. Noja stood up and wiped the dust off his shoulder. Trunks clinched his fist.

"Taylor leave as soon as I yell go. For now stay behind the rubble, he won't find you." Trunks said. Taylor nodded her head as he went launching for Noja. Taylor looked over the piece of rubble to watch the fight.

Trunks pulled his fist back as Noja stood up. Trunks went to punch Noja when he jumped over Trunks kicking him into the ground. Trunks slammed into the ground creating a crater. Trunks lifted his head off the ground as he saw Noja's feet land right in front of his face. Trunks looked up. Noja crossed his arms and smirked. Noja lifted his foot and kicked Trunks in his face. Trunks' face hit the ground again. Noja picked up Trunks by the back of his shirt. He lifted him into the air so his feet were hanging off the ground. Trunks opened one eye. Noja smiled. Noja placed his hand right on the left side of Trunks' chest. Trunks closed his eye ready to die. The energy in Noja's hand made a ping noise as it showed the red light. Taylor shook her head. She stood up. She was about to fly over when two shadows flew by her. Taylor looked up but didn't see anything. Taylor looked forward as the shadows were her 2 brothers Gohan and Goten. Gohan kicked Noja in his face as Goten grabbed Trunks by his upper arms. Goten gently placed Trunks of the ground. Gohan turned around to see Taylor. Taylor's eyes filled with joy when she saw her brothers. Goten looked over with a serious look on his face. Taylor's smile turned upside down when Gohan launched in Noja's direction.

Goten flew over with Trunks over his shoulder. He was now standing next to Taylor. Goten placed Trunks on the ground so that he was resting up against the rubble. Goten looked up at his sister with a serious look.

"What are you doing here Taylor?!" Goten yelled. Taylor looked down.

"I wanted to help."

"Well you can't! If you do help you'll die!" Goten yelled. Taylor looked up without a word. "I want you to go back to Master Roshi's!" Taylor felt Goten's anger build up in him. Goten took to the air as he looked for Gohan and Noja. Taylor watched him disappear. She looked back down at Trunks as she watched his chest raise and fall as he breathed. Taylor bent down as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Trunks. Trunks wake up." Taylor said. Trunks slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Taylor as he jumped up to his feet. He looked around.

"Where is Noja?!" Trunks yelled. Taylor pointed in the direction that Goten and Gohan went.

"That way." She said. Trunks nodded his head as he took to the air. She looked over at Krillin and Yamcha who were lying on the ground. She jumped over the piece of rubble and walked over. She looked down at Yamcha. He was knocked out from the blow to his stomach. She looked over at Krillin. She couldn't tell if he was alive or dead, but the hole in his stomach told her that he was dead. Taylor bent down then she placed her hand on his neck. His body was cold as ice. Taylor shook her head as she tried to find a pulse. But there wasn't one. Taylor covered her face with her hands. When she placed her hands on her face she could feel her gloves. She removed them. She looked up into the sky and in the direction that Trunks, Goten, and Gohan took off in. Taylor stood upright. "I am going to help." Taylor told herself as she took to the air leaving behind the dead Krillin and knocked out Yamcha.

Taylor looked around on the ground to see any sigh of fighting.

"KA! ME! HA! ME! HHHAAA!!!" Taylor looked forward as she stopped. She saw two light dots in the air that launched a blue energy beam. She knew that those were her brothers but... where was Trunks. She looked around as she saw Trunks holding onto Noja. Noja waited for the energy beam to come close. Then his disappeared leaving Trunks in the way.

"TRUNKS!" Taylor yelled. Trunks dodged the attack by driving away. Then Noja appeared in front of her. Taylor hovered backward as Noja placed his hand on her chin.

"Hello my dear." He said. Taylor stared at Noja. Then Gohan, Goten, and Trunks flew over. They all pulled back their fists ready to punch Noja. Noja turned his head to look at them. Gohan, Goten, and trunks went to hit him when a force field appear knocking them back to the point that you can't see them anymore. Noja looked back at Taylor. He gripped onto Taylor's chin. Taylor placed her hands on his wrist as she struggled to get out of his hold Noja smiled. "You Saiyans think you're better them us Titians! Well, you're not. I'm the last survivor and I will kill the people who killed my race!" Noja yelled as he gripped harder onto Taylor's chin. Taylor opened her mouth with a scream. "SHUT UP!" Noja yelled. Noja punched Taylor letting go of her chin. Taylor went flying backward as Vegeta did. Noja launched himself toward her. Taylor looked at Noja as he drew closer to her. Noja then grabbed Taylor's foot. Taylor slammed the end of her heel on his fingers. He let go. Taylor turned around to fly away when she felt something grabbing her foot again stopping her from going anywhere. Taylor looked down as she saw Noja holding onto her foot. Taylor's eyes widened as he turned around throwing Taylor toward the ground. She was going to land on her back when someone wrapped their hands around her waist pulling her close. They had no shirt. It looked like their shirt was blasted off. They had bruises, cuts, and blood all over their chest. Their arms hugged her like she was about to cry. They disappeared and reappeared in the air in front of Noja. Noja crossed his arms. Taylor looked up at the person to find that it was her dad in his Super Saiyan 3 state. His face was covered in bruises, blood, and cuts like his chest. He had a hole in his pants right on his right knee. There was also a hole on his left leg on his shin. Taylor looked at Noja as her dad kept on holding her.

"Don't you DARE touch my daughter again!" Goku yelled seriously. Taylor watched as Noja gave Goku a serious look. Noja started to laugh as his shoulder went up and down in laughter. He then looked at Goku.

"How long are you planning on protecting her? You know that she'll have to fight sooner or later. I all ready killed two of your allies." Noja stated. Taylor looked up into her father's eyes.

"Who did he kill Dad?" she asked.

"I kill the Namekian and the Human, I'll soon kill all of the Saiyans and who ever stands up against me!" Noja answered as Taylor looked at him. Taylor felt her dad's grip around her get stronger. He looked up at him as Goku's eyes shook with anger. "NOW DIE!!!" Noja yelled. Taylor looked at him as he launched a ki beam. Goku disappeared and reappeared behind Noja. Noja turned around too late. Goku kicked Noja in his face as he held onto Taylor. Taylor gripped her right glove on her right hand as she knew that her dad was planning on fighting him off as he held onto her. Goku moved Taylor to his right arm. Taylor wrapped her hands around Goku's neck as Goku launched at Noja. Goku punched him in the face 10 times with his left hand. He then launched a ki beam going for Noja. Taylor knowing that her dad's ki beam wasn't enough with one hand. She removed her left and placed it next to his as she launched a ki beam as well. The two ki beams fused together hitting Noja. Noja had his hands out in front of him trying to push back the attack.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Goku and Taylor yelled as the ki beams got thicker pushing Noja to the ground. Taylor's hand fell leaning up against Goku's chest. Goku looked at her as she had passed out from using too much energy. Goku wrapped her arm around his neck as it fell onto his shoulder. Goku nudged Taylor placing her onto his right hip holding her like he did when she was baby. Goku wrapped his other hand around her back. Noja lifted up out of the ground. He looked up at Goku as he held onto his daughter glaring at him. Noja hovered into the air as he stared at him. Noja smiled.

"You're daughter has a lot of power. She has more then you." Noja said. Goku glared at Noja trying to get his point. "You know that half of the strength of that ki beam was your daughter's energy. She could destroy me if she only knew how to use her power." Noja added. Goku looked at his daughter from the corner of his eye as her head rested on his shoulder. Goku looked back at Noja as he laugher a little. "This is a battle you cannot win!" Noja yelled.


	6. The Battle to Protect Taylor

_**Taylor, that is the Name of My Third Child**_

**_Chapter 6: The battle to protect Taylor!_**

Goku dodged Noja's attack. But Noja turned around and blasted Goku in his back. Goku's mouth dropped open to the pain. He was then blasted to the ground. He took Taylor and placed her on his chest. He wrapped her leg around his waist and her arms around his neck. He turned around so that he landed on his back. Rocks went into the air as dust lifted. When the dust settled, Goku was holding onto Taylor. His eyes tightly shut and grinding his teeth and flinched at the pain of his back. Noja crossed his arms.

"Give up! You can't beat me! Once I destroy you I'll go after you're daughter!" Noja yelled. Goku opened one eye. He looked at his daughter.

_'I must defeat Noja, to protect Taylor.' _Goku thought. Goku placed Taylor on his right hip again. He stood up as he looked up at Noja. Goku knew that he couldn't leave Taylor on the ground defenseless. He knows that. The only way he can protect Taylor is if she's with him at all times. Goku launched up at Noja. Goku went to punch Noja when Noja ducked slamming his head into his stomach. Goku jerked forward as blood came out of his mouth. Goku went flying backward. Noja stood up right as he watched Goku slam through building after building. Finally Goku hit the floor of a building. He rolled on the ground as he let go of Taylor. Taylor rolled as well. Goku laid on his stomach flinching at the pain. He got up onto his elbows. He looked to his right to see Taylor lying on her back. Her mouth was open. Her right arm laid across her stomach. Her right foot on the floor with her right knee pointing to the ceiling. Her left arm was out horizontally next to her. Goku got up onto his hands and knees. He reached out for her, but she was to far away, she was on the other side of the room. Goku fell onto his stomach. He heard someone fly in. He looked at the window he crashed into. Landing in the room was Noja. He glanced at Goku but didn't bother to kill him. He walked slowly toward Taylor.

_'She must die! She is much too strong! She'll ruin my dreams of destroying the Saiyan Race! She must go!' _ Noja thought to himself. He looked down at Taylor as he was standing by her left hand. He moved her arm with his foot to her side.

"Don't you touch her!" Goku yelled. Noja turned his head enough to look at Goku.

"What are you going to do about it? You can't even get to you're feet!" Noja yelled. He looked back at Taylor. He pointed his finger at her. the energy made a ping noise at it formed. Goku shook his head as his eyes widened.

"Taylor... TAYLOR!" Goku yelled. Then something came crashing threw the window. It was Vegeta. Glass flew every where as he punched Noja in his face launching the ki blast above Taylor's head. Noja went flying out of the room and outside. Vegeta landed on the ground. Goku stared at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Goku.

"What are you doing lying on the ground!" Vegeta yelled. "Get up and help me destroy Noja!" he added. Goku started to get to his feet.

"He's... he's after Taylor." Goku stated. Vegeta turned to face Goku.

"What?"

"He's going to kill her after he kills us." Vegeta turned to look at Taylor.

"Why does he want to kill you're daughter Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked. Goku shrugged his shoulders. Vegeta narrowed his eyes down at Taylor. "Kakkarot... do you sense her power?" Vegeta asked. Goku looked at Vegeta funny.

"What?"

"Her power you idiot! It's higher then mine and yours."

"Yes... that's why she must be killed!" Noja yelled. Goku and Vegeta looked over at the window Noja was blasted out of. There he hovered outside the window. Her hovered inside. Goku and Vegeta moved themselves in front of Taylor standing in a protective move. Goku stared at Noja as he landed on floor. Goku clinched his fists as he walked toward them. "Now, step out of my way."

"NO!" Goku yelled. Vegeta looked at Goku. "I'M GOING TO PROTECT MY DAUGHTER EVEN IF IT MEANS TO END MY OWN LIFE!!!" Goku yelled. "SO!!!! DIE!!!" Goku launched at Noja. Goku punched Noja in his face. Goku held his fist there as Noja didn't show any sigh of pain. Goku's eyes widened.

"If you think that hurts... then... YOU'RE WRONG!!!" Noja punched Goku back throwing him into the floor in front of Vegeta. Vegeta looked down as Goku tightly had his eyes closed and flinched in pain. Vegeta looked up at Noja. Noja stared at Vegeta as he came walking forward. Vegeta got ready to fight.

"Stay back!" Vegeta yelled. Noja stopped and crossed his arms.

"You're not the type to be kind Vegeta. Why are you protecting her?" Noja asked. Vegeta was getting ready to launch at Noja.

"Taylor must survive to destroy you! And she'll do that!" Vegeta yelled as he launched at Noja. Noja ducked as Vegeta went flying past him. Vegeta stopped and came back into the room punching Noja in the back of his head. Noja went flying out. Vegeta hovered to the ground as he stared at Taylor. '_I can't believe that Kakkarot's 10 year old daughter is stronger then me! The Saiyan Prince! This isn't right!' _ Vegeta thought to himself.

Noja came back into the room kicking Vegeta in the face. Then Goku got up and grabbed his foot. He swung him around and around then threw him. Noja went crashing out of the window. Goku huffed and puffed as he bent down to pick up Taylor.

"She's not safe in here."

"Well Kakkarot, how long did it take you to figure that one out?" Vegeta asked. Goku looked at Vegeta as he placed his daughter on his right hip holding onto her tightly. Vegeta crossed his arms. Goku looked at the window as Noja came bursting back threw punching Goku's face. Goku went crashing threw the windows. He covered Taylor's head as he brusted out of the room. Goku hit the ground... hard. Goku sat up. He looked at his daughter. He wiped dust off her face.

"You'll be safe Taylor." Goku told her. Goku looked up as he saw a bright light. He stood up and covered his face. He uncovered his face to see Noja going down toward him with his hands by his hips as energy started to form. Goku's eyes widened. Noja tossed his hands forward. Goku placed out his right hand trying to push back that blast. Goku managed to push it back. Goku launched right up toward Noja. Goku punched Noja in his face over and over again. Goku finally kicked him in his face sending him flying. Goku hovered up to the building to see Vegeta lying on the ground. Goku entered the room where Vegeta laid. He placed Taylor on the ground. He walked up toward Vegeta/ he placed his fingers on his neck. Goku sighed in relief. "You're still alive Vegeta."

"Thank you very much." Goku spun around to see Noja. Noja had Taylor on his right shoulder. Goku clinched his fists.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!" Goku yelled.

"Never!" Noja yelled.

"LET GO OF OUR SISTER!!!" Noja looked to the right to see Goten and Gohan. The kicked him in his side. Noja went flying as Taylor fell off his shoulder. Trunks came out of no where catching Taylor. Goku ran toward the broken window. Trunks handed Goku Taylor. Goten looked at Goku.

"Dad why does he want Taylor?" Goten asked his father. Goku looked at Goten.

"He wants to kill her." Goku answered.

"Why?" Gohan asked. Goku looked at Gohan.

"He said that she's stronger then him and she has the power to destroy him." Goku answered.

"Wow. I would have never suspected Taylor to be the strong." Trunks said placing his hands on his hips. "How did she pass out?"

"He helped me with a ki blast but she used to much energy." Goku answered. Trunks nodded his head.

"I take it that this battle we're going to have to protect Taylor huh dad?" Goten asked. Goku nodded his head. Then came a red ki beam blasting Goten, Gohan, and Trunks into the ground knocking them out. Goku looked at them.

"GOTEN! GOHAN! TRUNKS!" Goku yelled. Goku hovered out of the window.

"TAKE THIS!!!" Goku turned around as Noja punched Goku in his stomach. Goku let go of Taylor as she started to fall. Goku reached out for Taylor.

"Tay... Taylor..." Goku said as he was flung backward. Noja looked down at Taylor as she fell. Noja flew down toward her. Noja grabbed her. Taylor's hand was resting on Noja's stomach. Then her hand flipped over so her palm was against his stomach. She opened her eyes a little to see a blurry vision of Goku. Noja then heard a ping noise he looked down to see a energy forming in Taylor's hand. Then he was blasted away. Taylor hovered in the air. She rubbed her eyes. She looked at Goku. She hovered over toward Goku still feeling a little weak.

"Dad...?" Goku looked at Taylor. Goku smiled. Taylor then passed out again. Goku caught Taylor as he held her in her arms. Noja hovered out of the rubble.

"She'll pay for that!" Noja launched at Goku. Goku dodged all of his attacks trying to protect his daughter.


	7. Noja's Furry

**_Chapter 7: Noja's Furry_**

Goku was mad as mad could get! He was sick and tried of this Noja person or Titian try to kill his daughter. Goku clinched his fist as he held onto his daughter. He launched at Noja. He kicked Noja in his stomach knocking him back a little. Noja wrapped his arms around his stomach. Goku tossed Taylor into the air. Goku pulled his hands back to his sides.

"KA!!! ME!!! HA!!! ME!!!!!!! HHHHHAAA!!!!" Goku launched the attack just in time. Goku caught her daughter as Noja slammed into the ground. Goku stared down at Noja. Noja lifted his body up and out of the rubble. He looked up at Goku. Goku stared at Noja made eye contact with Goku. Never make eye contact with a protective father... you'll get killed.

Goku launched toward Noja punching his face. Noja was pushed back. Goku hovered toward the ground. Goku stared at Noja.

"Never ever try to kill my daughter." Goku stated seriously. Noja wiped off the dust on his shoulders and then he wiped off the blood from his nose.

"I'm going to kill you and you're daughter at the same time. So that why I only have 6 Saiyans left instead of 9." Noja stated.

"You're not going to kill us!" Goku yelled as the energy started to surge around him. Noja laughed.

"Oh yes I am. I'm going to kill Pan, Bulla, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta after I'm done with you."

"How do you know all of us?" Goku asked.

"I keep track of my enemies." Noja answered.

"I don't understand why you are going after us! We didn't do anything!"

"You did a lot! And I'm going to KILL YOU FOR IT!!!! TAKE THIS!!!!!" Noja blasted a ki blast that was to big to evade. Goku stared as it came closer. Then out of nowhere. Taylor had opened her eyes.

"ELECTRON FIELD!!!!" Taylor yelled as she held her hands out horizontally next to her. She then threw them forward as her attack surrounding Goku and herself. The energy turned into a see through dome. The attack hit it and bounced off. It went straight up into the air. Goku placed Taylor on the ground as Taylor pulled her arms by her side.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TAYLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Noja yelled as the dome started to disappeared. Taylor didn't say anything. Noja launched at Taylor. Goku and Taylor disappeared and reappeared behind Noja. Noja stopped and turned around.

"No one is going to kill me or my race." Taylor stated. Noja clinched his fists.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!!!" Noja yelled.

"It's not what I think... it's what I know." Taylor stated again. Noja clinched his fists harder. He launched at Taylor. Taylor didn't move. Goku jumped out in front of Taylor stopping Noja. Goku stood in front of Taylor and Noja was flung back. Noja got to his feet able to see Taylor over Goku's shoulder.

"Are you going too hid behind daddy all the time or are you going to fight yourself?" Noja asked seriously. Goku gave him a serious look.

"Taylor is not going to fight anybody. She is going to go back to where she was before after she finds her brothers." Goku stated as he looked at Taylor from the corner of his eye. Taylor looked at Goku funny as she nodded her head. Goku looked back at Noja as she took off.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY ON ME THAT EASILY!!!!!" Noja yelled. He went to launch toward Taylor when Goku jumped in his way punching him down toward the ground. Noja hit the ground. When he saw Goku hovering in the air he smirked at him.

"You wanna play?"

Taylor flew around looking for her brothers. "Where are you guys?" Taylor asked herself. She then spotted Trunks. "Trunks!" Taylor flew down toward him. She hovered right to his side. She placed her hand on his shoulders and gently shook him. "Trunks. Trunks wake up." She shook him over and over again. Then she heard something fall from behind her. She quickly turned around to see her brother Gohan. His shirt was gone. It looked like it was ripped off in a blast. He had bruises all over his body. Cuts and blood all over his chest. His pants were also ripped. There was whole on his right shin showing a gash. There was a hole on the side of his upper leg. Gohan was leaning on a huge piece of rubble. One of his eyes was tightly closed. Taylor stood upright. "Gohan?" Gohan fell to his knees with his hands on the top of the piece of rubble. "Gohan!" Taylor yelled. She ran over and slid on her knee to catch her brother. Gohan rested his chin on her shoulder as Taylor rested hers on his shoulder. Taylor wrapped her arms around her brother. Her white gloves placed onto blood as she held onto him. "Gohan..." Taylor said softly as she closed her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"What are you doing still here?" Gohan asked as he pushed himself up. Taylor felt her hands slip off his back and onto his shoulders. She was now looking at Gohan's face.

"Well..." Taylor couldn't find an answer.

"Get out of here..." Gohan said as he winced in pain. Taylor shook her head.

"No. Dad told me to find you and Goten and to get you guys out of here." Taylor told Gohan. Taylor stood up as Gohan placed his hands on the ground. "Can you stand?" she asked as she held onto Gohan's arm trying to get him to stand up.

"Yeah." Gohan answered as he stood up. Gohan looked at Taylor as he placed his hand on hers. Taylor smiled. She walked over to Trunks. She wrapped his arm around her neck. She lifted him up. Trunks head rested on his upper chest. Taylor looked at Gohan.

"We need to find Goten." Taylor said. Gohan nodded his head as they took to the air looking for Goten. They flew around yelling Goten's name.

"Goten! Goten!" They repeatedly yelled. Then Gohan spotted Goten lying on the ground on his back. He looked worse then Gohan and Trunks did. Gohan pointed.

"Down there Taylor." Gohan said. Taylor looked at Gohan. She looked down at see Goten. They landed. Gohan walked up to Goten. "Goten wake up." Gohan shook his brother.

"5 more minutes." Goten softly said as he turned his head.

"No. NOW!" Gohan yelled. Goten quickly opened his eyes. He sat up really fast slamming his head against Gohan's. Gohan rubbed his forehead. "Ouch! Goten you've got a hard head." Gohan stated. Goten rubbed his forehead.

Noja punched Goku over and over again till he knocked Goku to the ground on his back. Goku lifted his head up off the ground to see Noja. Noja placed his finger on his forehead then he pushed his head down so it was resting on the ground again. Noja smiled.

"My furry is stronger then you're will to protect you daughter. I... Noja the last Titian in the universe will succeed and destroy the Saiyan Race." Noja stated. Goku looked at Noja.

"Why do you want to destroy the saiyan race?" Goku asked. Noja smiled.

"It's simple; when I was younger I lived on a planet called Titraineya (tight-rain-ee-yah)." Noja paused. "I was happy living with my family. When you're king known as King Vegeta came to my planet and destroyed us all. I and a couple of others survived. When King Vegeta soon found us he killed the rest of us, I managed to get out of there I used one of the space pods to get out of there. Ever since then I've been flying around in space till I found my target, Earth. That's when I stopped by." Noja finished. Goku had nothing to say. Noja started to laugh. "You have nothing to say huh? Well, then I'll destroy you then!" Goku grabbed Noja's wrist flipping him over his head. He slammed Noja into the ground. Before Noja could get up Goku placed his foot on his chest pushing him back to the ground.

"That' doesn't give you the right to try to kill my daughter! She wasn't even around when your planet was destroyed!" Goku yelled. Noja punched Goku in the face. Goku hit the ground hard.

"But you're daughter is still Saiyan. I will not rest till I know that every saiyan is dead and that I killed them." Noja stated. Goku's eyes widened. Noja smiled. Noja stood up. He leveled his fists with his hips. He put on a serious look. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Noja yelled as he powered up. The wind started to pick up. Goku was lifted into the air by the wind and flung back. Goku slammed into a rock. Goku watched as Noja's power raised. His muscles got bigger.

_'He's Transforming... but into what?' _Goku asked himself. Noja's hair turned black. His eyes turned red. He kept on getting bigger and bigger till her was the twice the size as Goku. He grew fangs and claws like Piccolo. He started to get pointy ears. Goku covered his face as rocks started to fly into the air. When the wind stopped Goku uncovered his eyes. He knew that Noja must have been 7 or 8 feet tall. He also had a tail that was black. Noja smiled as he laughed. His voice was really deep.

"Now you've seen my true form. This is the form my furry turns me into. And I'm going to take it out on you!" Noja launched at Goku.


	8. Goku's Death

_**Chapter 8: Goku's Death**_

Noja launched at Goku. Punching his face with his huge fists, kicking him with his huge feet. He hurt Goku anyway he could. Taylor carried Trunks, Goten carried Yamcha, and Gohan carried Vegeta. They flew toward Master Roshi's when they caught Goku and Noja's battle.

"Dad..." Taylor said as she watched Noja punch the heck out of his face. Taylor watched as his dad was flung around like a basketball. She watched him slam into rubble and broken down buildings. Noja punched Goku in his face throwing him backward. Noja disappeared and reappeared behind Goku. Noja grabbed Goku. He gripped Goku in his hands. Goku turned back to his normal form of Noja squeezed him. Goku looked up as he saw Taylor. Goku's lungs were being crushed. Goku gasped for air but every time he did Noja would grip harder. Taylor stared down at Goku.

"I'll crush you into pieces Saiyan!" Noja yelled. Noja squeezed. Goku's arms were forced by his side as he was being crushed.

"Err... AAAAHHH!!!" Goku screamed in pain. Taylor shook her head. She leaned forward and closed her eyes.

"DDDAAADDDDDDYYY!!!" Taylor yelled. Noja looked up as he loosened his grip on Goku once he saw Taylor.

"Tay... Taylor... no... run away..." Goku said softly. Noja smiled. He opened his hand dropping Goku onto his side. Noja smiled.

"So glad of you to join us Taylor... now..." Noja launched into the air. "Prepare to die!!!" Noja yelled. Taylor opened her eyes to see Noja going fly towards her. Taylor hover upright as he eyes widened.

"Taylor!" Gohan yelled.

"Taylor! NO!" Goten yelled. Goku looked up.

"Taylor..." Goku said softly. Then Trunks went flying into the air as Noja gripped onto Taylor with two hands. Taylor looked into Noja's eyes. Noja grinned.

"Get ready to die Taylor." Noja stated. Noja gripped onto her tightly. Taylor closed one of her eyes as you can see her body squeezing together. Taylor looked up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed as Noja gripped harder. Gohan and Goten watched as their sister was nearly crushed. Taylor opened her eye. Taylor clinched her fist inside of Noja's hand. She had a hard time opening her hand. She then launched a ki blast. But nothing happened. Taylor stared at Noja.

"That won't work on me!" Noja gripped harder. Taylor closed her eyes.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Taylor yelled. Gohan and Goten moved forward toward Noja. Noja looked over and smiled.

"Don't you dare interrupt!" Noja yelled. Gohan and Goten didn't listen. They launched at Noja holding onto Yamcha and Vegeta. Noja brought on of his hands off of Taylor. He blast a huge ki beam that was to gigantic to evade. Goten, Yamcha, Gohan, and Vegeta were blasted into the ground. Taylor looked at her brothers as they winced in pain.

"Gohan... Goten..." Taylor said gasping for air. Noja brought his other hand back onto Taylor.

"DIE!!!" Noja gripped harder. Taylor took one huge gasp for air. She could no longer breathe.

"Take this!" Someone yelled. Noja looked up to see Trunks flying toward him. Noja placed his hand in front of his face. He grabbed Trunks' foot. He spun Trunks around and around then he threw him to the ground. Noja looked back at Taylor. Taylor's head was resting on her right shoulder with her mouth wide open. Goku managed to get his upper body onto his elbows. He looked up.

"TAYLOR!" Goku yelled. Noja looked down to see Goku.

"I forgot, I didn't finish you, TAKE THIS!!!!!" Noja blasted a red ki beam at Goku. Goku's eyes widened. Then he felt someone wrapped their arms around his body. They disappeared and reappeared near Gohan and Goten. Goku looked to see Pan and Bulla.

"Grandpa are you okay?" Pan asked. Goku nodded his head.

"Yes, but why are you here?" Goku asked.

"Well, since it took a long time for Taylor to return we figured she was in danger so we came here quickly as possible." Bulla answered. Bulla looked up to see Vegeta lying on his back. Bulla stood up and ran over to him. "DAD!" Bulla yelled. She knelt down at his side. Vegeta started to open his eyes.

"Bulla?"

"Dad I'm here."

"Get out of here."

"What?"

"You heard me... get out of here." Vegeta stated as he started to sit up slowly.

"Dad..." Bulla reached out to placed her hands on his shoulders when Vegeta got to his knees. He fell flat on his stomach. "Dad!" Bulla placed her hands on his shoulders as she felt him wince in pain. Pan looked up at Taylor. She stood up.

"You better let go of my Aunt!" Pan yelled. Noja started to laugh.

"Or what?" Noja asked as he gripped harder onto Taylor. Taylor's head jerked up then it fell back onto her shoulder. Pan clinched her fists. Bulla looked up. She stood upright.

"Or we'll kill you." Bulla stated. Noja laughed again.

"A quarter saiyan and a half saiyan is no treat to me as Taylor is." Noja stated. Pan and Bulla stared at Noja as he started to laugh again. As he laughed her gripped onto Taylor again. Her head jerked off her shoulder. She looked at the sky with her eyes closed.

"Ahhh...." Taylor softly said with her bones cracking. Pan and Bulla clinched their fists. Bulla and Pan looked at each other as they nodded their heads. They looked forward. They took to the air launching at Noja. Pan and Bulla pulled their fists back. With all their might they punched the laughing Noja right in his face. Noja's head jerked backward as his hand that held Taylor opened. Taylor's arms started to lift away from her body. Her body kind of made a T form as she fell. Goku stood up as he ran over to his falling daughter. Goku held his arms out vertically to catch his daughter. Taylor fell right into his arms. Taylor's arm hung toward the ground as Goku pulled her close.

"Taylor." Goku said. Goku got to his knees placing Taylor's leg on the ground just holding her upper body on his right arm. "Taylor wake up... please." Goku gently shook his daughter trying to wake her up. Taylor's head just rolled on his arm. "Taylor...?" Taylor's eyes squeezed close. They then loosened up. She opened her eyes so see her beat up father in her blurry view. She smiled.

"Dad..."

"Shh... lay still." Goku said. Taylor nodded her head. She looked at her arms.

"My arms... they feel broken." Goku looked at her arms as they rested on the ground with her palms facing up. Goku checked her arms. His eyes widened when he was finished checking.

_'Her arms aren't even broken... her muscles just tightened around her bones... Taylor is stronger then all of us.' _Goku thought. He looked at Taylor as she waited for her dad's answer about her arms. "You're going to be fine." Goku told her. Taylor nodded her head. She started to close her eyes soon even enough she had passed out. Goku gently placed his daughter on the ground. He looked up at Bulla and Pan fought Noja.

Pan brought her other fist to meet Noja's face. Noja flung backward. Bulla waited for Noja a few yards away. When he got closer Bulla spun around and kicked Noja with her right leg. Noja quickly turned around. He placed the bottom of his palms together and shot a red ki beam. Bulla evaded his attack. She launched at Noja. She pulled her fist back then threw it forward. Noja blocked her attack with his hand. He grabbed onto Bulla's hand.

"AAAHHH!!!" Bulla yelled.

"BULLA!" Vegeta yelled as he lifted his head. Vegeta launched himself into the air. Vegeta pulled his fists back so they were leveled with his hips. He launched right up toward Noja. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and punched Noja under his chin sending him flying up into the air. Bulla held onto her wrist as she watched her hand shake. Vegeta looked at Bulla. "Are you okay?" Vegeta asked. Bulla looked at her father and she nodded her head.

"Yeah dad I'm fine." Bulla answered. The Noja came flying back down toward Vegeta. He punched him in his head sending him flying toward the ground. "DAD!" Bulla yelled. She looked at Noja as she saw his hand slam right into her stomach. Bulla's upper body jerked forward as she hit the ground.

"TAKE THIS!!" Pan pulled her hands back to her right side getting into the Kamehameha Stance. "KA! ME! HA! ME! HHHAAA!!!" Pan threw her hands forward as the ki beam went right for Noja. Noja laughed as he simply flicked the ki beam away. Pan's mouth dropped as she watched Noja laugh.

"You're so pathetic!" Noja yelled. "HHHAAA!!!" Noja launched as Pan as he slammed his shoulder into her chest. Pan quickly started tp gasp for air. She hit the ground. Goku watched.

"PAN!" Goku yelled. He ran right up for her. he looked at her as she watched her breath heavily.

"I'm... I'm fine Grandpa... I just got the wind knocked out of me." Pan told him. Goku nodded his head. He launched into the air. He leveled himself to came face to face with Noja.

"I'm sick and tired of you hurting my family and friends. I'm going to finish you off!!" Goku yelled as he powered up into his Super Saiyan 4 state. Noja started to laugh.

"You're nothing but a puny Saiyan! I'll kill you today!" Noja yelled as he pointed his finger at Goku. Goku smirked.

"Bring it on." Goku stated. Noja started to throw furry punches at Goku. Goku dodged them all. Goku disappeared into thin air. Noja looked around. Goku reappeared in the sky. "UP HERE!!!!" Noja looked up to see Goku blasting a ki beam at him. Noja evaded his attack. Noja launched up toward Goku punching his face. Goku jerked backward. Noja reached out for his tail. Noja grabbed Goku's tail and flung him into the ground far away from the battle field. He watched as Goku disappeared. Noja looked down at Taylor.

"Heh heh... I can finally kill you!!!" Noja yelled.

"No you can't!" Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Bulla, Pan, and Vegeta launched into the air toward Noja. Noja smiled. He blasted them all back into the ground.

"You can't defeat me!!!" Noja yelled. He pointed him palm toward Taylor. He smirked. "Die... Saiyan." Noja blasted a ki beam that was huge. The ki beam drew closer and closer to Taylor. Goku started to fly back when he saw what was going on.

"TAYLOR!!!" Goku yelled. Gohan, Goten, and Pan lifted their heads to see.

"SIS!" Goten yelled.

"TAYLOR!" Gohan yelled.

"AUNTIE TAYLOR!" Pan yelled. Then the ki beam hit. Noja started to laugh as the dust lifted into the air.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I DID IT!!! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!!!!!!!!!"

"Look up Noja!" Someone yelled/ Noja looked up to see Taylor. Her arms were straight out horizontally. She had her right foot up against her left leg next to her knee.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Noja yelled. Taylor smirked. Taylor spun around towards Noja. She then stopped kicking Noja in his face. Noja grained his teeth. Taylor looked down at her family and friends.

"Are you guys okay?!" Taylor yelled down to them. Noja blasted a ki beam at her. Pan stood up.

"AUNTIE TAYLOR!!! LOOK OUT!!!!" Taylor looked up to see the ki beam. Taylor's eyes widened when she knew that this was the need of her.

"TTTAAAYYYLLLOOORRR!!!" Goku yelled. Taylor's eyes widened even more when she saw her dad hover in front of her and take Noja's attack.

"DADDY!" Taylor yelled. Goku's body started to fell toward the left. Taylor reached out for her father with her left hand. Goku reached out to Taylor's hand. But he ended up grabbing Taylor's glove slipping it off of her hand. "DDDAAADDD!!!!" Taylor yelled for one last time to her father.


	9. Taylor's Feelings

**_Chapter 9: Taylor's Feelings_**

Taylor watched Goku fell with blood coming out of his chest. She raced for him. She held out her arms as she caught her father. She slowly hovered to the ground. She landed on her knees as she held her father's upper body in her arms. Goku started to cough as blood came out. Taylor lifted her other hand toward her mouth. She pulled her glove off with her teeth. She grabbed her glove and started to wipe the blood off of Goku's mouth. Goku looked at his daughter.

"Tay..." Goku quickly shut his eyes in pain. "Taylor..." Taylor's eyes started to swell up with tears. Taylor looked at her father as he reopened her eyes. "I love you..." he said. Taylor nodded her head.

"I love you too dad." Taylor said. Gohan, Goten, and Pan ran over. Pan fell to her knees at Goku's right as Gohan and Goten stood behind her. Vegeta got onto his hands and knees. He looked over at Goku as his eyes started to widened. Bulla was sitting up as she watched. Trunks was also sitting up looking at them. Yamcha was still knocked out.

"Grandpa..." Pan called. Goku slowly turned his head toward Pan. He eyes started to swell up with tears as well. Goku smiled at her.

"Pan..." Goku replied. "I'll always remember you." Goten clinched his fists.

"Dad! You're talking like your going to die!" Goten yelled. Gohan turned to look at his brother. Goku looked up at Goten.

"I am Goten..." Goku stated as she started to cough up more blood. "I love you two, Goten and Gohan. Pan you stay out of trouble and Taylor." Goku turned to look at Taylor. Taylor let out her tears. Taylor stared at her father. He lifted up his hand to her cheek. "Don't give your mother a hard time... Okay Boo." Goku's hand then slipped off her cheek as it hit the ground. Goku's other hand which was holding onto Taylor's other glove opened as Goku limped in her arms. Taylor shook her head.

"DADDY!!!!" Taylor cried. She pulled her dead father's body up to face. Taylor buried her face on his shoulder. Boo, Goku called her boo ever since she was little a baby. But he stopped when she turned 9. Taylor cried as her tears fell off her cheek and landed on the ground. Gohan and Goten looked down at the ground. Pan placed her hand on the ground as her head slowly fell onto her upper chest. She let her tears out soon after. Vegeta shook his head as he looked away. Bulla looked down at the ground. Taylor held onto her father's body tightly. She kept on crying and crying. Then there was a laugh to be heard. Everyone looked up to see Noja laughing with his arms crossed. Goten clinched his fists.

"MMMUUURRRDDDEEERRREEERRR!!!" Goten yelled launching into the air turning super saiyan 2. Gohan followed him as he turned super saiyan 2. Gohan and Goten pulled their hands to the right side.

"KA... ME... HA... ME... HHHAAA!!!" Gohan and Goten threw their hands forward. The ki blast fused together. Taylor looked at her father as blood dripped down his mouth. She looked over at her glove that was lying in his hand. Taylor reached out for her glove. She listened to the sounds of her brother battling Noja. Taylor stopped her hand above her glove. When she had a flash back.

_Flash Back_

_Taylor went running into the kitchen. She hugged her mother's leg. That was the only thing she could reach since she was only three. Chichi bent down and picked her up. She placed her on her hip. Chichi walked to the back door. She opened to see Goku without his shirt and a hammer in his hand. Goku stood upright as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He turned around to look at Chichi and Taylor. Taylor reached out toward Goku. _

_"Dada." Taylor called. Chichi placed Taylor on the soft grass as she ran over to her sweaty dad. Goku got down onto his right knee and opened his arms and smiled. "Dada!" Taylor called again wrapping her arms around her father's chest. Goku picked her up. He bounced her over to his right hip. He pointed the hammer to a built club house. _

_"See that Boo?" Goku asked. Taylor nodded her head. "That's your Boo, but you have to share with your brother." Goku stated. Taylor looked at Goku. _

_"Do I have to sharey with heie?" Taylor asked. Goku nodded his head. He placed his three-year-old daughter on the ground. _

_"Yes you do Boo." Goku answered. Taylor crossed her arms and pouted. Goku got down onto his right knee kneeling next to Taylor. "Boo, remember what I told you, sharing is a good thing." _

_Flash Back Ends_

The words "good thing" echoed in her head as another tear fell onto Goku's chest. Taylor picked up her glove. Taylor pulled her glove to her chest. She gripped onto it as she looked up and watched her brothers attack Noja.

Gohan and Goten punched Noja's face at the same time. Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind Noja launching a ki blast at his back yelling:

"HHHHAAAA!!!!" Noja went flying toward Goten. Goten swung his fist upper cutting Noja. Noja went flying into the air. Goten and Gohan followed him. Taylor looked at her father as his body soon became cold. Then his body disappeared with a ping. Taylor shook her head. She then buried her face in her hands and began to cry again.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Taylor yelled as she shook her head. Pan looked up at her. Taylor stopped shaking her head. "My dad can't be dead... it's not fair..." Taylor added. Taylor's tail curled up around her knees stopping on the side of her upper right leg. Taylor lifted her head from her hands. "My dad... can't be dead..." Taylor slammed her fists onto the ground. "NO!" Taylor yelled.

"Kakkarot is dead Taylor!" Vegeta yelled. Taylor lifted her head at look at Vegeta who was standing next to Pan. Pan looked at Vegeta as he crossed his arms. "Kakkarot is dead." Vegeta said again. Taylor stood up.

"NO! MY FATHER ISN'T DEAD!" Taylor yelled. Vegeta stared down at Taylor as she got in his face. Taylor saw the seriousness in his eyes. Taylor shook her head. "NO!" Taylor fell to her knees in front of Vegeta. "This can't be true... I'm dreaming!" Taylor yelled. Vegeta looked away. He then looked down at Taylor from the corner of his eye.

"The Great Kakkarot's daughter cries like a baby." Vegeta stated. Taylor looked up at Vegeta. Vegeta turned his head to look at Taylor. "You cry when we're still fighting Noja! Go back to the old man's house and cry there!" Vegeta yelled. Taylor breathed heavy. she looked down at the ground. Trunks walked up to Vegeta.

"Dad go easy on her... she just lost her dad." Trunks stated. Vegeta looked at Trunks.

"It doesn't matter if she lost the life of her pet to that freak! We're still fighting Noja instead of her helping she cries!" Vegeta yelled. Taylor stared at one rock as she listen to Trunks and Vegeta argue. Bulla got to her feet. She walked over to Taylor. She bent down.

"Come on Taylor... there's no reason for you being here... let's go Back to Master Roshi's house." Bulla said. Pan stood up and nodded her head.

"Yeah... that way no one will have to worry about us getting hurt." Pan said. Taylor nodded her head. She stood up. She placed her glove in her hand. She walked past Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta watched her as she wrapped Yamcha's arm around her neck. She turned around to stare at Vegeta face to face. She walked past him as Yamcha's feet dragged across the floor. She launched into the air with Bulla and Pan following her. Vegeta launched toward the battle as Trunks followed.

Taylor, Bulla, and Pan soon reached Master Roshi's Marron stood outside watching them. She smiled when she saw them. She pointed at the three little dots. She turned around as she kept her finger pointed.

"LOOK EVERYONE!! THERE BACK!" Marron yelled as Chichi, Bulma, 18, Videl, and Master Roshi walked out of the house. Taylor landed on the ground as Bulla and Pan landed after her. Bulma walked up to Bulla hugging her.

"Oh Bulla you're safe." Bulma said happy. Videl walked over to Pan. Pan looked down.

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you back." Videl stated. Pan hugged her mother. Chichi walked up to Taylor as Taylor handed Yamcha to Master Roshi. Taylor looked at her mother. Chichi noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"What happened Taylor?" Chichi asked. Taylor sighed. Everyone looked at Taylor and Chichi. Taylor started to cry again. Taylor wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Mommy! Dad's dead!" Taylor yelled as she gripped onto the back of Chichi's shirt. Chichi's eyes widened as she wrapped her hand around her daughter.


	10. She's Next

_**Chapter 10: She's Next**_

Taylor gripped onto the back of her mother's shirt. Chichi stared out into the distance as she listened to her daughter cry. Chichi hugged her daughter.

"Daddy's all because of me!" Taylor cried as kept on crying. Chichi looked down at her daughter. Chichi knelt down onto her knees. She came face to face with Taylor. She looked into her daughter's eyes as she watched the tears fall. Chichi placed her hand on her right cheek.

"It's not you're fault that your father died." Chichi stated. Taylor nodded her head.

"Yes it was! Daddy died saving me because I was to stupid to move out of the way!" Taylor threw herself onto Chichi. Chichi nearly fell backward but she placed her left hand on the sand as she caught herself. Taylor cried and cried on her mother's shoulder. Chichi wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Daddy's dead because of me..." She cried. Chichi closed her eyes as she let a tear fall onto the sand. Everyone watched as Taylor cried. Taylor gripped onto the back of Chichi's shirt. "It's my entire fault mom, it's all my fault." Chichi hugged her daughter tighter.

"Now you listen to me. It's your fault that Goku's dead. Goku would've died do anything for you and you know it... it's not your fault. It's not your fault." Chichi told her as she started to cry.

Soon after; Taylor stood at the shore of the small island. She looked down at the sand. She picked up a rock and threw it into the ocean. Pan, Bulla, and Marron stood on to porch as Taylor stared out into the ocean. Pan stepped down off the porch. She walked toward Taylor. She placed her hand on her aunt's shoulder.

"Taylor, Yamcha's awake." Pan told her. Taylor didn't even look at her, she just nodded her head.

"Where is she?" someone asked. Marron and Bulla looked behind her as the weak Yamcha stepped out of Master Roshi's house. Bulla and Marron stepped out of the way as Yamcha stepped off the porch. Pan removed her hand from Taylor's shoulder. Yamcha stood on the right of Taylor. "Taylor." Taylor glanced at Yamcha from the corner of her eye. She looked back out into the ocean. "You know, it's not you're fault that Goku died." Taylor looked at Yamcha. Yamcha smiled. "Goku would've done anything for you." Taylor looked back out into the ocean.

"Yamcha."

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to tell me that it's not my fault that my father died." Taylor stated. Yamcha looked at Taylor funny. "Because it is. My father died by jumping in front of me from Noja's attack." Taylor added. "My father died because of my stupidity." Taylor said as her eyes started to swell with tears.

"Taylor..." Yamcha said softly. He had nothing to say to her. The Master Roshi came out of the house.

"Yamcha!" he yelled. Taylor and Yamcha turned around to look at Master Roshi. "The news it on, their at the battle!" he added. Yamcha ran into the house. Taylor, Bulla, and Marron followed behind them. They stood behind the couch as Bulma, Chichi, Videl, and 18 were sitting on the couch. They watched as there was a man standing by the battle.

_"I'm here at down town West City where there is a battle going on. It looks like that we won't make it threw this one. Our warriors seem to be falling one by one." _The camera man then got a shot of Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Tien and Choitusu laid on the rubble lifeless.

"When did Tien and Choitusu get there?" Marron asked.

_"These two warriors right here had just got here and they were knocked to the ground without a sweat." _The camera man got a close up of Tien and Choitusu. _"Another warrior who is still fighting the monster is having a hard time beating." _Then Gohan was thrown into the ground. Noja landed on the ground walking toward the reporter and the camera man. They started to run as the reporter kept on talking. _"Right now we're being chased by the monster. He seems to be catching up fast just by walking." _Then Noja appeared in front of them. Noja picked up the camera.

_"Taylor! I know your out there! Come and fight me and I won't kill your brothers. Come and face me." _Taylor started to clinch her fists. She walked toward the door as the hair on her tail started to stand on end. Taylor walked out the door as Chichi followed her.

"Taylor!" Chichi called. Taylor turned around to look at her mother. "Where are you going?" Taylor stared at her mother with the same serious face that Goku has when he fights.

"I'm going to go face Noja."

"No I wont let you."

"Mon! I'm the only one who can fight him! Yamcha is to weak, Vegeta, Trunks, Tien, Choitusu, Gohan and Goten are knocked out meaning that I'm the last fighter who can challenge Noja!" Taylor yelled. Chichi didn't say anything else. Taylor turned around. She launched into the air. Chichi looked up and watched her fly away.

"For a minute... she was acting like Goku..." Chichi stated. Taylor disappeared out of her sight.

Taylor came upon the battle field where the lifeless bodies of all her friends laid. Taylor looked down at them. Taylor then quickly turned around. She placed her arms in front of her face as Noja's fist hit. Taylor was pushed back.

"You came. I didn't think you would." Noja stated. Taylor lowered her arms.

"You killed my father and I'm here get to revenge and kill you Noja!" Taylor yelled as she launched at Noja with all her might.


	11. The Battle

**_Chapter 11: The Battle_**

Taylor launched at Noja with all her might. She pulled back her fists as she drew closer. Taylor's face started to show anger and hatred upon Noja. Taylor threw her hands forward as two ki beams came out and fused into one.

"I WILL KILL YOU NOJA!!!" Taylor yelled. Noja laughed at the ki beam. Noja flicked the ki beam away with the movement of his hand. Taylor's eyes started too widened as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Come on Taylor, you can do better then that right?" Noja asked. Taylor stared at Noja. Noja disappeared. Taylor looked around scared out of her mind. She worried about her friend's safety. She looked down at all over them watching them carefully when Noja reappeared in her face. Noja punched Taylor in her face. Taylor was thrown backward. Taylor stopped herself. Taylor looked around as Noja was no longer in her sights. Taylor looked around nervously when she couldn't find Noja.

_'Stay calm Taylor...' _she told herself. Taylor then heard a ping noise behind her. Taylor quickly turned around. It was Noja launching an attack on her. Taylor hovered upward. But the ki beam followed her. Taylor stared at it as she flew away fast as she could. Taylor then flew toward the ground. At the very last second Taylor disappeared as the energy hit the ground creating dust. Taylor reappeared in the dust. She started to cough. Taylor covered her mouth. Noja hovered in front of the cloud of dust.

"It seems that the Saiyan didn't train her well enough." Noja told himself. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that just makes it easier for me then." Noja added. He launched into the dust. Taylor glanced around looking for Noja. She uncovered her mouth as she tried to stop coughing. Taylor then saw Noja's fist hit her right cheek. Taylor was flung back out of the dust cloud and into the ground. Rubble flew up as she hit Noja came hovering out of the dust. "Is that the best you can do?" Noja asked. Taylor started to grain her teeth when...

"Don't YOU DARE touch my baby sister again!" Taylor looked over to see Gohan standing there. Taylor felt someone wrapped their arms around her's. She looked to her left to see Trunks. She then looked to her right to see Goten. She looked forward as see Gohan and Vegeta walked up behind him. She then felt someone place their hands on her back. He turned her head enough to see Chiaotzu pushing her up. Taylor was now on her feet. Goten, Trunks, and Chiaotzu walked around Taylor to stand by Gohan and Vegeta. Tien was the next to show. Taylor looked at them as blood started to run down her nose. She watched as they stood there. "Don't touch her again!" Gohan added.

"Why not? She's much more fun then any of you." Noja stated.

"If you don't want to die leave my sister alone!" Goten yelled as he held his fist at Noja. Taylor looked at them as she blinked a couple times. Noja laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Vegeta yelled. Noja looked at them.

"You're going to protect the one that caused Goku's death? If she was never here Goku would've never died." Taylor looked down at the ground. Taylor clinched her fists as she listened to the others to try to defend her.

"Stop!" Taylor yelled. Everyone looked at Taylor. Taylor walked forward. Taylor carried her head down and her fists clinched. "Don't try to defend me about something that is entirely my fault." She stated. Everyone stepped out of her way as they felt her energy level rise. Taylor looked up at Noja. "Because it's true... daddy did die because of me... and I'm going to make it right!!!!" Taylor yelled as she launched into the air.

"Did... did you feel that Tien?" Chiaotzu asked. Tien nodded his head.

"Yeah it's almost like she's an entirely different person." Tien stated. Goten glanced at Tien. Goten looked up at his sister.

"Maybe she's a..."

"NO WAY!" Vegeta yelled. Goten looked at Vegeta. "A CHILD CANNOT BE A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta yelled. Goten fully turned around.

"I was a child when I first was a Super Saiyan." Goten stated. Vegeta crossed his arms then he turned his back at Goten.

"Whatever the matter is Goten..." Goten turned to look at Gohan. "We must protect her... dad wouldn't want her to die." Gohan added. Goten nodded his head.

Taylor pulled back her fist. She then threw it forward into Noja's stomach. Taylor then spun kicking Noja in his right cheek. Noja had his right cheek facing Taylor. He looked at Taylor from the corner of his eye as a bruise formed on his cheek. He faced Taylor. Taylor hovered backward as she left his energy level rise higher then hers. Noja hit Taylor in her face out of nowhere. Noja attacked and attack Taylor. His kicks and punches were faster then a naked eye could see. All you could see was blood from Taylor's nose. Taylor's body jerked forward as blood started to come out of her mouth. Noja slammed his head into hers jerking her head backward. Blood started to pour out of the cut left on her forehead. Goten clinched his fists as he watched his younger sister get attack. Goten launched into the air. Gohan reached out for him.

"GOTEN! WAIT!" Gohan yelled. Goten pulled back his right fist to his side. He then gave Noja an upper cut. Noja's head jerked backward. Goten placed the bottom of his palms together. He blast two ki blasts at Noja sending him into the ground. Goten looked over at Taylor. She had her hand underneath her nose as blood dripped onto her hand. Goten hovered over toward her. Taylor looked at his as he wiped the blood with his sleeves.

"Are you okay?" Goten asked. Taylor nodded her head. She spit out blood as she looked at her brother.

"I'm fine..." Taylor paused. "GOTEN LOOK OUT!!!!" Taylor yelled as she pointed. Goten turned around as Noja punched Goten in his nose. Goten went toward the right. Noja followed his as he sent blurs of punches to his stomach. He then blasted Goten into the rubble on the ground. "GGGOOOTTTEEENNN!!!" Taylor yelled. The Gohan appeared behind Noja. He grabbed Noja's shirt and threw him into the ground. Taylor watched as she looked at Gohan. Gohan launched toward him. Noja disappeared and reappeared behind Taylor. Taylor turned around as Noja grabbed her by the arms. Noja gripped around. Taylor winced at the pain. Gohan turned around to see Noja holding onto Taylor.

"LLLEEETTT GGOO OF HHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled as he launched into the air. Noja looked at Gohan. He turned her around. He wrapped his arm tightly around her neck placing her into a head lock. Taylor wrapped her hands around his forearms. Taylor opened her mouth as she tried to breathe. Gohan stopped right in his tracks. Gohan clinched his fists.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Vegeta yelled as he launched at Noja. Vegeta blasted a ki blast at Noja. Noja disappeared with Taylor. Vegeta looked around. He then turned around and kicked Noja in his face. Noja hit the ground letting Taylor go. Vegeta grabbed Taylor by her right arm. He tossed her at Gohan. Gohan caught her as Taylor turned to look at Vegeta. "TAKE YOUR SISTER OUT OF HERE!!!!! SHE ONLY GETS IN THE WAY!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. Taylor looked down at the ground.

_'Vegeta's right. I do get in the way. Daddy why did you have to die?' _Taylor rested her forehead on Gohan's bloodily, bruised, and cut chest. Gohan looked at Taylor. Gohan turned to look at Goten as he rose out of the rubble.

"Goten are you all right?!" Gohan yelled. Goten placed his left hand on the left side of his head. He opened one eye to look at Gohan. He nodded his head.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Goten answered. Goten flew into the air. He looked at his sister as she rested her forehead on Gohan's chest. Gohan looked at Chiaotzu.

"Hey! Chiaotzu!" Gohan called. Chiaotzu looked up at Gohan. "Can you take Taylor back to Master Roshi's?!" Gohan asked. Chiaotzu nodded his head.

"Chiaotzu I want you to stay there as well." Tien stated. Chiaotzu looked up at Tien. He nodded his head as he flew up toward Taylor. Taylor turned around to look at Chiaotzu. She looked at her two brothers.

"You two be careful." Taylor stated. Goten smiled and nodded his head.

"Don't worry about us." Goten stated.

"We'll be fine." Gohan stated. Chiaotzu and Taylor were off. The battle had started up again.

Taylor and Chiaotzu flew toward Master Roshi's Taylor looked at Chiaotzu.

"Chiaotzu." Taylor called. Chiaotzu looked at Taylor. "Do you think that I get in the way?" Taylor asked. Chiaotzu shook his head.

"No I don't." he answered. Taylor looked forward. Taylor then stopped. Chiaotzu stopped a few feet away from her. "Taylor?" Taylor turned around as she heard the noises of her friends and family loosing the battle. Taylor clinched her fists.

"I'm going to set things right Chiaotzu... I'm no longer going to run away. I'm going to help them, no matter what it takes!" Taylor yelled. She blasted away toward the battle.

"Taylor!" Chiaotzu yelled as he watched her disappear. Taylor arrived at the battle. She couldn't see anything but a dust cloud. Taylor looked around as she spotted a shadow lying on the ground lifeless. She hovered toward it to find Goten.

"GOTEN!" Taylor yelled. She flew down toward him as she landed on her knees. She placed her hands on his chest and started to shake him. "Goten! Goten! Don't die on me! Don't! Die! On! Me!" Taylor yelled as she started to hit Goten with her fists.

"Ow... sis that hurts..." he mumbled. Taylor looked at Goten. Goten opened one eye slowly as he smiled a faded smile.

"You're okay!" Taylor yelled. Goten nodded his head.

"Go... go help Gohan." Goten said as he pasted out. Taylor stood up as the dust started to disappear. She looked around to see everyone lying on the ground covered in blood. Taylor looked up as she spotted two small dots in the sky fighting each other. Taylor watched as someone was pushed back by a punch. When she saw the other dot starting to form a black energy she knew that Gohan was in trouble.

"GOHAN!" Taylor yelled. Taylor launched into the air leaving Goten behind her. She shot up toward her brother. She worried that she wouldn't make it in time. Taylor pulled her fists to her side. She threw her right fist up punching Noja in his left cheek. Noja launched his ki blast anyway. Taylor looked at her weak brother. She shook her head. "GOHAN!" she yelled. Gohan placed his hands out in front of him pushing back the ki blast. Gohan was being pushed back. He knew that he was too weak to save his own life.

"EEERRR... AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Gohan yelled as the ki blast slipped out of his hands and went to hit him. Taylor launched toward her brother. She grabbed his right arm. She looked at the ki beam that was coming right at them. Taylor knew that she didn't have enough time to dodge it... so she placed the bottom of her palms together.

"NNNNOOO MMMOOORRREEE!!!!" Taylor yelled as she blasted a ki blast at the ki blast. Noja's ki blast. Once both of the ki blast had disappeared Taylor huffed and puffed. Gohan stared at his sister funny.

_'Her power. It increased by 50!' _Gohan told himself. Taylor lowered her arms as Noja looked at her. He smiled. Noja crossed his arms then he started to laugh.

"That's the kind of power I want to see from you Taylor." Noja stated. Taylor clinched her fists as she hovered in front of Gohan.

"I'M SICK OF YOU!" Taylor yelled. Noja looked at Taylor funny as he stopped laughing. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER AND TRIED TO KILL MY BROTHERS! NO MORE NOJA! NNNNNOOOOO!!!! MMMMOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Taylor launched at Noja kicking him in his face. She then spun around and dropped kicked him in his chest. Taylor started to throw blurs of punches at his face and stomach. Gohan watched as his sister's assault on Noja went on. He watched her as she started to throw energy balls at him Noja crossed his arms in front of his face as Taylor continued. Taylor then stopped. Noja lowered his arms. Taylor launched at him slamming her shoulder into his chest sending him flying into the ground. Taylor huffed and puffed. Taylor inhaled then she exhaled. She turned to look at her older brother who was amazed at what his sister could do.

Then Noja had came out of nowhere punching Gohan in his face sending him to the ground. Taylor watched him.

"GOHAN!" she yelled. Taylor clinched her fists again as she launched at Noja. Noja had a come back. He blocked all of her attacks. Taylor was slammed into the ground creating dust. But Taylor wasted no time. she launched right out of the dust headed right for Noja. Noja pointed one palm at Gohan and the other at everyone else.

"Stop." Noja said. "Or I'll blow them all up." Noja added. She looked at her family. She looked up at Noja. She clinched her fists. She could feel her nails breaking into her skin.

"I'll kill you if you do Noja."


	12. Taylor's Rage

_**Chapter 12: Taylor's Rage**_

Taylor stared at Noja as ki blast started to form in his hands. Taylor clinched her fists. Blood dripped down out of her fists and down onto the ground. She looked at Gohan. She watched him wince in pain. She looked back at Goten. Goten laid there lifelessly. But... his chest moved up and down steadily as he breathed. Taylor looked at Noja. Taylor tightly closed her eyes.

_'Don't go crazy Taylor... you must stay calm!' _she told herself. Taylor shook her head. Taylor tilted her head down as she leveled her fists with her sides. She shook her head slightly. _'I can't stay calm! He killed my father and is attempting to kill my brothers! I can't just sit here and let him get the best of me!!' _Taylor opened her eyes. She launched up at Noja.

"I told you!" Noja yelled. He launched the ki blasts. Taylor took toward the left. She hovered right in front of Gohan.

"HAAAAAHH!!!!" Taylor launched a ki blast sending Noja's ki blast the other way. Taylor then launched toward the other ki blast. She hovered in front of it. "HHAAA!!!!" she launched another ki blast blasting it toward Noja. They both hit him. Taylor launched up and into the smoke that the two ki blasts made when they hit. Taylor started to punch Noja in his face over and over again. Taylor then placed her hands on Noja's chest. She blasted a ki beam. Noja stared at her funny as the ki beam launched him into the ground. Taylor shot down. Noja watched her as she pulled back her fist. Taylor then threw her fist forward about to punch Noja in his stomach. At the very last second Noja disappeared and Taylor slammed her fist into the ground making a small crater. She turned around to see Noja. He was hovering five feet away from her. He had his finger pointing at her looking like a gun. He also had his left hand on his wrist. Noja smirked.

"Die!" Noja yelled as he launched the ki beam. Taylor disappeared as the ki beam hit the ground. Taylor reappeared behind Noja. She spun and kicked him in his right temple. Noja went flying toward the left. His shoulder hit the ground making him bounce back up. Taylor launched right back at him. She hovered above him as she punched him in his face throwing him into the ground. Noja looked at Taylor as she huffed and puffed. Noja smiled. He sat up out of the rubble like nothing had happened. Taylor watched him very closely. Noja wiped off the dust from his shoulder. "Very nice Taylor. I want to get your rage higher then it is."

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"So I can have much more fun killing you slowly." Noja answered. Taylor clinched her fists again. "Don't clinch your fists; it seems that you've already cut yourself." Noja stated. Taylor stared at Noja wickedly. She then gave him a serious look.

"You'll defeat me Noja. I'm more determined then you!" Taylor yelled. Noja started to laugh. He crossed his arms.

"That's funny. Last time I check I was here trying to kill a race."

"Last time I check I was here getting revenge for my father." Taylor stated. Noja smiled.

"You can't wish him back. Piccolo is dead. No Piccolo means no Dragon Balls." Noja stated. Taylor clinched her fists even harder.

_'He's right. How am I going to bring my father, Krillin, and Piccolo back if... there are no Dragon Balls?' _Taylor thought. Noja uncrossed his arms.

"Come and attack me Taylor, you know that's what you want to do." Noja stated. Taylor started to grain her teeth.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Taylor powered up and attacked Noja. Noja blocked every one of Taylor's attacks. Taylor kept on attacking. When she started to slow down that's when Noja striked. Noja punched Taylor in her face sending her backward into a huge piece of rubble bigger then her. Taylor pushed herself out as Noja launched at her. he grabbed onto her thought and slammed her into the rubble over and over again. Taylor grabbed onto his wrist as he slammed her. Taylor looked up with her eyes tightly shut and her mouth wide open. Noja smirked as he slammed her into the rubble. Soon enough with one last slam the rubble broke into small pieces. Taylor now had rips in the middle of her shirt in the back. Noja dropped Taylor onto the ground. Noja kicked her in the face. Taylor fell backward.

"Come on! Fight me!" Noja yelled.

"I'll fight you!" Noja turned around to see Gohan. Taylor started to rub her neck. She then started to cough.

"Go... Gohan." Taylor spoke as she coughed in between. Noja turned fully around to stare at Gohan.

"Are you sure you want to rush your death?" Noja asked. Gohan crossed his arms.

"I'm not rushing my death." Gohan answered.

"Of course not, you're delaying your sister's death." Noja stated. Gohan stared at Noja. He looked at his sister who was on her hands and knees couching up blood. Gohan looked back at Noja.

"I'm willing to fight as well." Gohan turned around to see Goten limping his way over. Noja smiled.

"The more the better." He turned back around to look at Taylor. "Don't you go anywhere." He told her. Taylor didn't even look at him. She just kept on coughing. Noja launched at Gohan and Goten. Taylor listened to the battle raging in between her brothers and Noja.

_'I can't let my brothers fight my fight! I must do it on my own. It's all my fault that dad is dead, not theirs. I want them to stop. They have to stop. Or they'll die.' _Taylor thought as she looked up. Gohan was thrown into the ground. Noja turned toward Goten. He blasted a ki beam at Goten that went right threw his stomach. Taylor's mouth dropped opened. "GGGOOOTTTEEENNN!!!" Taylor yelled. She stood up onto her feet. She ran over as her brother's body slammed into the ground. Taylor looked at Goten as she noticed he was still alive... but barely. Taylor glared up at Noja. "YOU MMMOOONNNSSSTTTEEERRR!!!!!!" Taylor launched up at Noja with all her rage, sadness, and hatred toward Noja. Noja smiled as he felt her power level rise.

"Yes!" Noja yelled. Taylor started to attack Noja. Gohan sat up from the rubble. He looked up to see Taylor fighting Noja. Gohan watched as Taylor went crazy.

_'The way she's fighting. She's fighting without control of her rage.' _Gohan thought. The hair on Taylor's tail started to stand on end. Taylor punched Noja over and over again in his face. Then he grabbed onto her tail. Taylor stared at Noja as she felt weak. She limped forward. Noja smiled as he held his hand in front of her face.

"So much for you're rage Taylor. It did nothing for you." Noja stated as he energy was getting ready to launch.


	13. Could Taylor be a Super Saiyan?

**_Chapter 13: Could Taylor be a Super Saiyan??_**

Taylor looked at Noja as he turned her toward his hand. The energy forming made a ping noise. Taylor closed her eyes as her arms hung in front of her.

_'I'm sorry dad.' _She thought. She waited for Noja to kill her... to end her life. Then Gohan had launched into the air punching Noja in his face. He grabbed Taylor before she could fall to the ground. Noja then pointed his hand at Gohan. He launched the ki blast launching it through his chest. Taylor opened her eyes as she felt someone's hands come off her. Taylor's eyes widened as she watched her older brother's body jerked backward toward the ground. Blood poured out of his chest as the ki blast went through. Gohan hit the ground as Taylor fell. Taylor then turned herself up so she landed on her feet. She slipped trying to run toward Gohan. When she got to him he was still alive but barley. Taylor lifted his upper body as she watched him breathe trying to stay alive. Taylor placed Gohan on the ground. Noja then started to hover toward the ground with his arms crossed. Taylor stood up glaring at Noja.

"You killed my father, Krillin, Piccolo, and now... my oldest brother. YOU WILL NOT LIVE!!!!!" Taylor yelled she powered up till there was energy flying around her. Noja smiled.

"Let me show you how to do it." Noja clinched his fists and begun to power up. His muscles grew till he was towering over her. Noja smiled as his voice got deeper. Taylor looked up at him. Noja smirked. "That is how you power up... HAH!" Noja punched Taylor in her face sending her backward. Taylor placed her feet on the ground launching back to Noja punching him in his face knocking him to the ground. Noja looked at her as she hovered above him.

"Want to know something about your race? Your race is pathetic! You think that you're stronger then us Saiyans but we're stronger! That's why your race died! AND I'M GOING TO FINISH YOUR RACE AFTER KILLING YOU!" Taylor yelled as she launched down at Noja slamming her fist into his stomach. Taylor picked up Noja by the collar of his shirt. She threw him up into the sky. She pulled her hands to her side. "KA...! ME...! HA...! ME...! HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taylor threw her hands forward. Noja crossed her arms in front of his face as the ki beam hit creating smoke. Noja uncrossed his arms. He looked around as Taylor launched up into the air and threw the smoke. Noja looked forward as Taylor's foot hit his face. Noja went flying toward the ground.

Taylor launched down at him. She disappeared and reappeared behind him. Taylor placed her hands out as energy started to form. it made a ping noise. Taylor smirked. She tossed the smirk to the side of her face as Noja hit her hands. She blasted the two ki blasts throwing him upward into the sky up threw the clouds. Taylor launched up at him.

On the ground watching her was Goten. His eyes wide open from his sister's power. He sat up as he listened to the noises of the fight. Goten shook his head as he placed his hand on the left side.

"My sister is going crazy. That's the one thing dad taught us... don't go crazy." Goten stated. Goten looked up as the noises of the battle raged on. "Could she be a Super Saiyan?" Goten asked himself. Goten slowly stood up as he almost fell over. "She can't be... she's too young..." Goten told himself. "In yet... I was 9 when I was a Super Saiyan... go... Taylor." Once Goten was standing up he fell to his knees form being too weak.

Noja went to punch Taylor in her face when Taylor ducked. She brought her arm up and upper cut him. Taylor hovered up to his level she spun and kicked him in his face. Taylor then grabbed onto his head and slammed it into hers. Taylor smiled as she pushed Noja back. She launched at him giving him ten punches to the stomach. Noja wrapped his arms around his stomach as blood started to pour out.

"You're a stupid Titan." Taylor told him. Noja looked up. "All the mass lowered you're speed... idiot." Taylor stated as she crossed her arms. Noja started to shrink back to his normal size as he huffed and puffed he then stood upright.

"You're a every smart Saiyan."

"I take after my mother."

"Unlike your father. He gave up his life to save you... how pathetic of him." Noja stated. Taylor clinched her fists.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Taylor yelled as she punched him in his face. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT! HE HAS MORE HONOR THEN YOU'LL EVER HAVE!" Taylor yelled. Noja stumbled backward. Noja smiled as he punched her back. Taylor stood her ground as Noja attacked her. Taylor blocked all of his moves. Taylor then pulled back her hands. "TAKE THIS!!!!" Taylor launched a dozen of ki blasts as she threw her hands forward. Noja hovered there threw all of them. Noja then disappeared as the last one went by him. Taylor looked around. Then Noja came out of nowhere punching the back of her head. Taylor's upper body jerked forward. Taylor's anger started to build up. She quickly turned around and attacked Noja. She punched him in the face ten times and kicked him in his stomach 20. After Taylor started to punch him over and over again as her anger built up. Taylor huffed and puffed as she pushed back Noja a couple of inches. Noja smiled.

"It seems you lost your touch Taylor!" Noja yelled as she punched her square in the face. Taylor went flying backward. Noja followed her. He reached out for her as he grabbed her foot. He grabbed onto her other foot spinning her around and around. He then let go.

Goten huffed and puffed as he tried to gather his strength when a powerful force hit the ground knocking him backward. Goten covered his face as little sized rocks landed on his shirt. Goten sat up as he looked at the dust settle to the ground. When the dust settled he knew it was Taylor. Goten ran over to her. He was now standing at the edge of a huge crater about 100 feet wide and 50 feet long. He squinted as he saw Taylor lying there.

"Sis!" he yelled. Goten slide down into the crater sliding to his sister's side. He picked up her upper body as Taylor's head rested off of his arm. "Sis?"

"I'll give you time." Goten looked up to see Noja hovering to the ground. "I'll give you three days to train and that's it. Then I'm coming back." Noja stated. Goten glared at him as he disappeared. Goten looked at his sister. "Sis! Sis wake up!" Goten yelled as he gently shook her. Taylor's head rolled across his arm. Chiaotzu then showed up.

"Goten!" Chiaotzu yelled. Goten looked up.

"Chiaotzu! Go get Dende!" Goten yelled. Chiaotzu nodded his head and took off. Goten looked at his sister. He stared at her as she started to moan.

"Go..."

"Shh... be quiet. Save your strength Sis." Goten told her softly. Taylor opened her eyes to see Goten. She smiled.

"Goten... you're okay..." She said. Goten smiled back at her. Taylor closed her eyes. "Ch... check on... Gohan." Taylor said. Goten nodded his head. He placed Taylor gently onto the ground. Goten hovered up into the air. he looked around for Gohan when he spotted his body. Goten flew over. He landed next to his older brother.

"Hey bro. are you okay?" Goten asked as he gently shook him. Gohan opened his eyes. He nodded his head.

"Yeah... where's Taylor?" he asked. Goten sighed.

"She's okay. Hey Gohan."

"Yeah...?"

"Do... do you think Taylor is a Super Saiyan?" Goten asked his older brother. Gohan closed one eye as he winced in pain.

"What...?"

"Do you think Taylor could become a Super Saiyan?" Gohan sat up onto his elbows after his brother repeated the question.

"It's... its possible..."

"No..." Gohan and Goten looked to the right to see Vegeta getting onto his hands and knees. Rubble rolled off his back. He slowly picked up his head to look at Goku's two sons. "A female Saiyan cannot become a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled. Goten rolled his eyes.

"You're in you're pride to much Vegeta." Goten stated. Vegeta glared at Goten. He fell back down onto his stomach. Trunks lifted his head from the ground to look at Goten and Gohan.

"Taylor's power..." Trunks stated. Goten nodded his head.

"I know, it's really powerful." Goten stated.

"Goten!" Goten turned around to see Chiaotzu with Dende. "I brought Dende!" After Dende healed everyone they all went back to Master Roshi's. Goten told everyone what Noja told him. Chichi who was sitting on the ouch quickly stood up onto her feet.

"TAYLOR WILL NOT TRAIN!!!" Chichi yelled.

"Neither will Pan." Gohan stated. Pan looked at Gohan. She pouted. Taylor looked at her mother with a serious face as she stood next to Goten and Yamcha.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to end up like Goku!" Chichi yelled. Taylor walked toward Chichi. She glared at her mother. She clinched her fist. Gohan and Goten's eyes widened. Gohan stood up. Taylor pulled back her fist. She then turned toward the wall and punched it making a hole.

"I'M TRAINING AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!!!" Taylor yelled. Chichi stared at Taylor as her eyes widened. Taylor looked at her mother. She stormed out of the house.


	14. The Training has Begun

_**Chapter 14: The Training has Begun**_

The words 'I'm training and there's nothing you can do about it' rang in Chichi's head as she watched her ticked off daughter walk right out the door. Everyone watched the door close. Master Roshi looked at wall where she punched it.

"Someone's going to have to fix that." Master Roshi stated. Everyone sighed. Goten walked out of the house to see his sister sitting on the sand Indian style. She had a handful of sand that she was tossing from hand and to hand as she watched the waves roll up the beach and roll back down. Goten stepped off the porch. He walked toward his sister and sat down.

"Hey Sis." Goten said. Taylor didn't even look at Goten.

"Hey." She replied. Goten sighed.

"Look, when you yelled at mom was wrong."

"She can yell at me but I can't yell at her." Taylor stated as she stood up. "I'll meet you, Gohan, and who ever else is going to train through these three day we have; I'll meet you guys at Kami's lookout." Taylor added as she launched into the air. Goten sighed. He stood up. He walked back toward the house. Taylor flew up and up till she got to Kami's lookout. She landed. She looked around. "I forgot... Dende's at Master Roshi's..." Taylor walked forward. "Mr. Popo." Taylor called. Mr. Popo walked out to see Taylor.

"Ah... Taylor." He said. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to use the Time Chamber." Taylor stated. Mr. Popo looked at Taylor funny. When he saw how serious she was he nodded his head.

"Right this way." Mr. Popo stated. He led Taylor to the Time Chamber. He let her in. he shut the door behind her. Taylor looked around. Taylor sighed as this place brought back her training memories, which wasn't much. Taylor pulled out some Saiyan armor and got changed. She had a hard time getting the chest armor on but she got it on. She walked into the open and started to punch the thin air. she then moved to kicking and punching. She then stopped. She looked down as she remembered what her father told her.

'_You've got to keep you're balance._ _If you don't you're opponents will give you attacks like that all the time._ _You also can't drop you're guard even if it's me._' Goku's words ran around inside her head. Taylor covered her face with her hands. She then began to cry.

"Why? Why did it have to be this way?" Taylor asked herself. She uncovered her face and began to train again with tears rolling down her cheek.

Goten entered Master Roshi's house. Chichi was sitting on the couch as Bulma had her right around her trying to give her comfort. Gohan looked at his younger brother.

"Where's Taylor?" Gohan asked. Goten sighed.

"She's at Kami's Lookout training. She said she'll meet us up there." Goten answered. Vegeta smirked.

"It's about time that girl started to think like a Saiyan." Vegeta stated. He walked out of the house and took to the sky. Dende walked up to Goten.

"Let's go. Mr. Popo probably let her into the Time Chamber to train." Dende stated. Goten nodded his head. Yamcha, Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, and Tien were gone. They were on their way to Kami's Lookout. Bulla, Pan, and Marron watched as 18, Bulma, and Videl tried to talk to Chichi about Taylor. All three of them looked at each other then back at their mothers.

"Chichi it's not your fault that Taylor did that." Bulma stated. 18 nodded her head.

"Yeah, she's just got to learn how to control her anger." 18 stated. Videl nodded her head in agreement to both of them.

"Yeah." Videl said. Chichi looked at both of them.

"But... if I let her train she wouldn't have to learn how to control her anger." Chichi stated. The three mothers looked at each other. Pan, Marron, and Bulla walked outside.

"Wow, I really thought that Taylor was going to hit Chichi." Marron stated. Bulla nodded her head.

"Yeah me too." Bulla said in agreement. Pan looked at both of them.

"Taylor wouldn't hit her own mom I know my aunt." Pan stated. Bulla and Marron looked at Pan.

"Well if she can punch a wall and poke a hole into it then there's no telling what she really can do." Bulla stated. Pan shook her head.

"Taylor isn't like that Bulla!" Pan yelled.

"Pan, we just saw Taylor almost punch Chichi." Marron stated. Pan looked at Marron. "If she wanted to she probably would have punched Chichi." Marron added. Pan looked down at the ground in disbelief. She wanted to believe that Taylor had almost punched her own mother. But it was true. She almost did. And Pan would have to believe it.

Taylor punched and kicked punched and kicked over and over again till the door opened. Taylor looked over at see her brothers standing there. They walked in as Yamcha, Trunks, Vegeta, and Tien followed.

"Taylor." Gohan called. Taylor turned fully around to face them all.

"What?"

"Do you need some help to train?" Gohan asked. Taylor looked away. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"I'm not going to help her train. I'm going to train myself." Vegeta stated as he walked past them. Trunks sighed.

"Dad... can't you ever be nice?"

"Hey Sis." Goten wrapped his arm around Taylor's neck. "Your favorite brothers are here to help you train!" Goten yelled. Taylor pushed his arm off around his neck.

"I can train myself!" Taylor yelled. Taylor walked away and started to train by herself again. Gohan and Goten looked at each other. They then started to watch their sister again. Yamcha stood in between them.

"Man, she's really changed." Yamcha stated. Gohan and Goten looked at Yamcha.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked. Yamcha looked at Goten.

"Well, she use to be an easy going kid till, you know, Goku died." Yamcha stated. Gohan and Goten looked at each other. They then started to watch Taylor train.

After a while of them training they all decided to take a break except for Taylor, she was determined to get in much training as possible. They all watched her. Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed. Goten sighed.

"Man." Goten said as he placed his forehead on his hand. Gohan looked over at his brother who he was sitting next to.

"What?" Gohan asked. Goten looked up.

"She really wants to train." Goten stated.

"It's a Saiyan's pride to train!" Vegeta yelled. Goten rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop with that?!" Goten yelled.

"I don't blame Taylor training so much." Trunks stated as he crossed his arms and continued to watch her train. Everyone looked at Trunks. Trunks turned his head to look at them. Yamcha nodded his head.

"Yeah I don't either. If my dad died in my arms like that... I probably do the same." Yamcha stated. Tien crossed his arms.

"She's training for revenge." Tien stated. Everyone looked at Tien then back at Taylor. Taylor was now kicking. Taylor stopped. She started to huff and puff. She wiped some sweat off her forehead. Goten stood up.

"Taylor!" he called. Taylor turned around to look at Goten. "Why don't you stop for a while?" Goten asked. Taylor looked away. She disappeared and reappeared in the air training again. Goten sighed. He placed his hand on his forehead. "Will she ever stop?" Goten asked. Gohan looked at Goten.

"She'll stop when she's ready." Gohan answered. Goten looked at Gohan.

Taylor continued to train. When she knew she was ready she turned to look at everyone. "Hey!" she called. They all looked at her. "I challenge all of you!" Taylor yelled. They all looked at her funny. "Vegeta! You're first!" Taylor yelled as she pointed at Vegeta. Vegeta uncrossed his arms. He turned toward Taylor and smirked.

"You think you can beat me?" Vegeta asked. Taylor didn't answer. "All right then!" Vegeta launched into the air. Goten and Gohan stood up as they watched.

Vegeta pulled his hand back to his waist. He then threw it forward. Taylor disappeared. Vegeta's fist hit nothing. Vegeta looked around. Taylor reappears holding her hands together. They came down onto his head. Vegeta's upper body jerked forward. Taylor disappeared and reappeared in front of him. She kicked his chin making his body jerk upward. Taylor then grabbed onto Vegeta's chest armor. She spun around and around. She then let go. Vegeta was thrown into the ground. Everyone's mouth dropped that Taylor... beat Vegeta. Vegeta sat up slowly. He glared at Taylor. He launched up at Taylor. Taylor punched him in the face knocking him back to the ground. Trunks was next. He launched into the air. Trunks tackled Taylor to the ground.

"Trunks! Go easy on my baby sister!" Gohan yelled. Trunks looked at Gohan.

"Sorry!" Trunks yelled back. Trunks looked at Taylor. Taylor smiled. Trunks stared at her funny. Taylor flipped Trunks over her head slamming him onto the ground. Taylor placed her hands above her head pushing herself up. She turned around and launched a ki blast at Trunks knocking him out. Tien was next after Trunks. Tien grabbed onto Taylor's right arm. Taylor looked at Tien. She grabbed his hand and threw him. Taylor went launching down at him. She punched him in his stomach so hard that he couldn't get up. Yamcha walked over to Taylor. Taylor smiled.

"Come on Yamcha." Taylor launched at Yamcha punching him in his face. Yamcha slid on the floor. Gohan had enough. Gohan launched and tackled his sister. Gohan pin Taylor onto the ground.

"STOP IT!!!" Gohan yelled. Taylor looked at her brother. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT SOMEONE FIGHT NOJA NOT US!!!!!" Gohan yelled. Taylor managed to push him off of her. Taylor sat there on the ground next to Gohan. Taylor stood up.

"I'm going to finish training." Taylor stated. Taylor walked away and started to train again. Goten ran over to Gohan.

"What do you think got into her?" Goten asked. Gohan looked at his brother.

"It's probably her anger toward Noja." Gohan answered. They both looked over to watch Taylor train.

_'I'm going to kill you Noja. I will get my father's revenge!' _Taylor thought as she started to kick.


	15. The Beginning of a Long Battle at School

**_Chapter 15: The Beginning of a Long Battle at School _**

They trained and trained till their time was up. Dende opened the door about at 7 A.M. Everyone was ready to fight. Dende smiled at all of them. Then his smile turned upside.

"Noja had just started to attack the people." Dende stated.

"Then why are you standing around here for? Let's go get him!" Goten yelled. Taylor pushed herself threw them and walked right out the door. Taylor left Kami's Lookout in search of Noja. She searched high and low. She couldn't really see anything. The mist of the morning was to thick to see the ground from high above. Taylor sighed. Then someone came shooting out of the mist and slammed their shoulder into her chest. Taylor's upper body jerked forward. The person then leveled to her highet. They punched her in her face ten times. They went o kick her stomach when she grabbed their foot she pulled them close so she could see their face. It was Noja. Noja smiled. He flipped kicking her in her chin. Taylor's head jerked backward. Taylor looked at Noja. Noja pulled back his right fist. He went to punch her but she disappeared. Taylor reappeared with her hands together and high above her head. She swung down slamming her hands onto his head. Noja went flying into the mist then hit the ground. Taylor looked around nervously.

"Come on out..." Taylor said softly. The Noja came up with his fist straight out. His fist went right into her stomach. Taylor's upper body and legs jerked toward his face. Then someone came out of nowhere and kicked Noja in his side. Taylor started to fall till someone underneath her caught her. she looked to see Goten. Goten smiled.

"You shouldn't rush into battles like that." Goten stated. Taylor gave him a serious look. She pushed him away.

"I can do whatever I please!" Taylor yelled at her brother. Then the rest of the gang showed up. She looked up to see Gohan looking down at her. she looked behind her to see everyone else. Taylor clinched her fists. She held her arm horizontally as she opened her fist. "ALL OF YOU STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Taylor yelled. Vegeta stared at her.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET A 10-YEAR-OLD BOSS ME AROUND!" Vegeta yelled. Taylor lowered her fist.

"Well, your going to have to because this is my fight not yours! All of you are to weak to battle him!" Taylor yelled. Vegeta clinched his fists.

"CALLING ME WEAK?!" Vegeta yelled. Taylor nodded her head.

"NOW!!!!!!!!!! STAY! OUT! OF! MY! WAAAAAYYY!!!!" Taylor yelled as she launched toward Noja. Everyone watched her.

"I'm not going to take that from her...!" Vegeta said angry. Trunks looked at his father.

"Dad... she is right. We're nothing compare to her." Trunks stated. Vegeta looked at his son. Goten looked up at Gohan.

Taylor lowered herself into the mist. She landed on the ground. the mist was thicker then it was looking at it from the sky. Taylor walked forward as she looked at right and left. As she walked she noticed something about this place. She looked forward to see a goal post. Taylor whipped herself around. She then saw a middle school. Taylor shook her head. She knew that there were people inside the school. Taylor flew toward the school. She looked in the windows to a science class room to see people in there. Taylor's eyes started to widened. She quickly turned around to see Noja behind her. Noja smiled.

"Why? Why here?!" Taylor yelled.

"You picked the place. I saw you flying over this village so I decided to attack you." Noja answered. Taylor shook her head.

"I didn't pick this place!" Taylor yelled. Noja nodded his head.

"Oh but you did." Noja stated. Taylor was confused. She knew that she didn't pick this place. "Don't you remember? You said that you wanted to fight somewhere quick." Noja stated. Taylor looked at Noja funny. "You don't remember, oh yeah. I read you're thoughts." Noja stated. Taylor looked at him funny. Then Noja punched Taylor in her face. Taylor went flying threw the windows of the class room. All the kids screamed as the teacher who was standing by the same window that Taylor brusted threw ducked taking covered under her desk. All the kids got up and moved to one side of the room. Taylor slammed into a desk. Her body bounced back up. A ki blast came in through the broken window blasting her into the coat rack in the class room. Taylor winced in pain. She looked forward as Noja came through the window. He looked over at the teacher. The teacher froze in fear.

"Leave our teacher alone!" one of the students yelled. Noja looked over at the student. The student also froze in fear. Taylor pushed herself out of the coats.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Taylor yelled as she launched herself at Noja. She punched Noja in his face sending him back out the window. Taylor felt something drip off of her nose. She placed her hand underneath her nose. There was blood. She wiped her forehead. She looked at her hand to see a ton of blood. She looked over at the teacher as she stared at Taylor funny. She pointed to the door. "Get you're students out of here!" Taylor yelled. The teacher stood up.

"Okay... kids come with me..." she said as he lined them up.

"Someone take me to the office." Taylor stated. One of the kids stayed behind. It was a boy. He wore blue jeans and a dark green shirt. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He watched Taylor as she picked up a desk and held it over her head. She placed it inside the broken window. She turned around to see him.

"I'm... I'm the one going to take you to the office." He said. Taylor nodded her head.

"Good, what's you're name?" Taylor asked.

"My name... is... Max." he said. Taylor hovered up off the ground she launched grabbing Max by his arms. She flew out the door.

"Which way Max?" she asked. Max pointed to the stairs.

"That way... umm..."

"Taylor."

"That way Taylor." As she was about to fly down the stairs Noja came blasting threw the wall kicked Taylor in her face. Taylor hit the railing of the stairs letting Max go. Max was about to fall when Taylor reached over grabbing his hand. Taylor held on tight. Then Noja smiled and started to laugh.

"You a pathetic Saiyan." Noja stated. Taylor turned to look at Noja as she glared at him. "Saving a child's life instead of fighting me. Pathetic." He added. Taylor glared at him even more.

"It's what my father would have done." Taylor stated. Max listened.

_'A Saiyan? What's a saiyan?' _he asked himself. Taylor lifted Max up placing him onto her back.

"Hold on tight." She told him. Max nodded his head as he wrapped his legs tightly around her waist. Noja launched at Taylor. Taylor jumped over him as Noja flipped of the railing. Taylor turned around as Noja came back up punching her in her nose making it bleed. Taylor went flying backward. Max and Taylor were about to hit the wall when Taylor placed her feet on the wall and pushed off. she slammed her head into Noja's nose flying past him as his nose started to bleed. "Now which way Max?" Taylor asked. Max pointed to the left.

"That way!" Max yelled over the roaring of her flying. Taylor turned to the left to see the office. A lady sitting at the desk looked up to see Taylor flying. She looked at her funny. Then Noja came blasting out of the floor. Taylor quickly stopped. She was right in is face. She placed max on the ground. she landed as she got in a fighting position. Noja smiled. Noja hovered forward. Taylor stepped backward. She looked back at Max.

_'Max.' _she said contacting him telepathically. Max looked at her funny. _'When I tell you I want you to run past Noja and get to the office.' _Taylor told him. Max nodded his head. Taylor looked forward. "NOW!!!" Taylor yelled. Max started to run as Taylor launched at Noja. Noja looked over at Max about to shoot a ki blast when Taylor slammed her head into his chest. Noja went back threw the hole he blasted threw in the floor. Taylor picked up Max flying him over the hole in the floor. He reached the office. "I want you to tell the principle to remove all the students here!" Taylor yelled. Max nodded his head. Then Noja came back up threw the hole. Noja blasted a ki blast at Taylor sending her backward through a wall and outside. Noja hovered toward the wall as rubble came down on Taylor. Taylor sat up to see Noja.

"You're not going to be able to protect this school alone." Noja stated.

"SHE'S NOT ALONE!!!" Noja looked up to see Goten and Trunks coming down at him punching him in the face. The Gohan, Vegeta, Tien, and Yamcha got ready to blast a gigantic ki beam at him. Goten and Trunks threw him out of the school.

"TAYLOR'S GOT UUUUUSSSS!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled as they all released the ki beam at the same time blasting Noja.

"WE WON'T GIVE UP ON OUR SISTER!!!!!!!" Goten yelled as he and Trunks joined their ki beams with the gigantic one. Taylor watched. Taylor then blasted up into the air. She watched as the huge ki beam created a bubble. All you could hear was the shouting of Noja in pain. Taylor smiled.

_'I hope it's over...' _she thought.


	16. Death is Upon Them

**_Chapter 16: Death is Upon Them_**

Taylor watched and smiled as the gigantic bubble turned into an explosion. Taylor thought this was the end of Noja. She was happy inside but another part of her told her to keep on fighting its not over. And another part of her was sad, sad that she couldn't wish back her father with the dragon balls since Piccolo was dead.

Taylor's smile disappeared as the dust of the explosion settled to the ground. She watched. There was a gigantic hole that was 50 feet deep and 100 feet wide. She saw no sigh of Noja's body.

_'Maybe his body disincarnated in the explosion.' _She told herself.

"TAYLOR LOOK OUT!" Gohan's voice yelled. Taylor looked over to her right. BAM! Noja's fist hit her face. Taylor was forced to the left as she hit the goal post of the football field. Taylor bounced off and hit the ground. Taylor landed on her stomach. She got to her hands. She shook her head. She looked up to see Noja launching down toward her. Taylor quickly got to her feet. Noja pulled his fist back. Taylor jumped as Noja's fist hit the ground. Taylor disappeared into the mist. Noja looked around.

"HAAAH!" Taylor came out of nowhere and kicked Noja in his face. Noja stumbled backward. Taylor landed in a fighting position. Noja smiled as he crossed his arms. Taylor took a good look at Noja. The explosion did some damage on him... just a little. His bandanna was missing. His right sleeve of his t-shirt was ripped off. There was a hole in the middle of his shirt. There were also holes on his jeans. There was one hole on his shin and the other on his right knee. Noja smiled.

"You and you're FRIENDS ruined my clothes." Noja stated.

"OH WELL!!! GET OVER IT!!!" Goten yelled. Noja turned around to see Goten launching at him. Noja smiled. "KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!" Goten launched his Kamehameha Wave at Noja. But Noja jumped over it. Taylor dodged it jumping to her right. The ki beam hit the goal post. Taylor looked behind her as it started to come down. Taylor got to her feet and ran as the post came down. Taylor turned toward where she heard a battle going on. But she couldn't see anything do to the mist. Taylor walked forward. She looked to her left and right. Then Goten was slammed into her. They both hit the ground as Goten rolled off of Taylor. Taylor sat up as she rubbed her head. She looked over to see her bloodily brother. She looked forward as she heard someone laughing. Taylor watched as a figure stepped toward her. The figure came clearer. It was Noja laughing. Taylor stood up.

"What are you laughing about?" Taylor asked. Noja smiled.

"About how stupid everyone is." Noja answered. Taylor looked at Noja funny.

"What?"

"That half Saiyan thought he could hurt me. But he was wrong, I took care of that." Noja stated. The word 'I took care of that' danced around inside Taylor's head. In a reaction to that she got to her knees to check Goten. Taylor shook her head. She looked at Noja.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!!!!" Taylor yelled. Noja nodded his head.

"Just like I did with the Namekian, the Human and you're father. No I killed your brother and it's your turn to die." Noja stated. Noja launched at Taylor giving her everything he's got. He punched her in her face over and over again. He kicked her over and over again. He blasted her with ki beams over and over again.

"Stop!" a voice came from the mist. Noja stopped as Taylor fell to the ground. Noja turned around to see the shadow of a boy. Taylor looked up. She watched as the shadow came into view. It was Max. The kid that helped her. Taylor shook her head.

"Don't... you..." Taylor couldn't finish her sentence. She was too weak. Noja smiled.

"What are you going to do about it kid?" Noja asked. Max swallowed hard in fear. Taylor looked up at him with one eye closed.

"She... she will kill you!" Max yelled. Noja's eyes started to glare at the child. Taylor lifted up her upper body slowly.

"DIE!" Noja yelled.

"NO!" Taylor yelled. Noja launched a small ki beam threw Max's chest. Blood squirted out as he fell to the ground. Taylor shook her head. She watched as his breathing started to fade away. Max's breathing soon stopped. His eyes still open. Water rolled down his cheek like he was crying. Taylor watched as he eyes filled in sadness. "WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?!" Taylor asked. Noja turned around to look at him. "HE STATED THE TRUTH!!!" Taylor yelled. Noja turned himself fully around.

"That was the wrong truth." Noja stated as he smiled. Noja then kicked Taylor in her face. Taylor's upper body jerked up. Noja grabbed onto her white shirt. He lifted her into the air. Taylor's hands rested at her side as she looked at Noja with her head resting on her right shoulder. Noja pulled back his fist. "Say goodnight Saiyan."

"GOODNIGHT SAIYAN!!!" Gohan yelled. Noja turned around as Gohan kicked Noja in his face. Taylor slipped out of his hold and hit the ground. Noja disappeared into the mist at the force of Gohan's kick. Gohan looked at Taylor as she laid there on her side. Her shirt and pants covered with holes and rips. Strains of her hair stuck out from underneath her red bandanna. Blood poured down her forehead and over her right eye. Blood dripped from her nose and mouth. One bruise on her right cheek. Cuts and bruises all over her arms.

Gohan knelt down. He picked up her upper body. Taylor was crying. Gohan looked at Taylor.

"Tay..."

"He... he killed him..." Taylor interrupted. Gohan looked at Taylor funny. Taylor wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. "He killed Max and Goten." Taylor added.

"Who's Max?" Gohan asked. Taylor pointed at Max's body. Gohan looked over to see his body. Gohan's mouth dropped open. He looked over at Taylor. She had passed out. Gohan placed his younger sister on the ground. He stood up. He looked around for Noja.

"Looking for me?" Noja asked. Gohan turned to his right to see Noja walking out of the mist. Gohan glared at him. Noja smiled. "Don't you look surprise to see me?" Noja added.

"What did you do to that child?" Gohan asked.

"I killed him front stating the wrong truth." Noja answered.

"What truth he said was right!" Gohan yelled. Noja glared at him.

"That truth is that I'm going to win and you're going to win!!!!" Noja yelled. Noja launched at Gohan. Gohan dodged his attacks. Gohan threw a punch at Noja. Noja stumbled. Noja launched at Gohan slamming his head into his chest. Gohan fell onto the ground. Noja launched up then launched down punched Gohan in his stomach. Gohan's upper body jerked upward as blood came out of his mouth onto Noja's right cheek. Noja grabbed onto his face. He held him in the air. Noja laughed as he gripped onto Gohan's face. "Are you ready to die saiyan?" Noja asked. Gohan smiled.

"Not yet. HAAAH!" Gohan launched a ki blast at Noja flinging him backward. Gohan fell onto the ground on his knees. _'Dang it! I used too much chi on that attack...' _Gohan looked back at his sister. _'I don't have enough energy to protect her... Taylor wake...' _Gohan then felt a sharp pain through his stomach. He looked down at see a ki beam go right through. Gohan's mouth dropped open as he fell backward onto the ground. Gohan looked over at Taylor he reached out for her. Taylor started to wake up. She looked at him to see he was dying. Taylor shook her head. She got onto her hands and knees. Gohan pulled out a bean from his pocket. He tossed it over to her. Taylor looked at it. She looked up at Gohan... he was dead. Taylor slammed her fist. She looked at the senzu bean. She picked it up and ate. She stood up. Taylor looked at Noja as he came into view. Taylor stared at Noja giving him a dirty look. Noja smiled as he crossed his arms.

"What's that look for Taylor?" Noja asked. Taylor stared at Noja.

"You killed Piccolo..." Vegeta, Yamcha, and Tien landed on the ground 5 feet behind her to catch the fight. "You killed Krillin, Gohan... Goten..." Taylor started to clinch her fists. "AND YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taylor leveled her fists with her hips. She looked up into the air. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taylor screamed as she powered up. Noja covered his face from the wind as it picked up. Yamcha and Tien stood there ground as they also covered their face. Vegeta watched as Taylor powered up.

_'No... she can't be...' _


	17. Super Saiyan Taylor!

_**Chapter 17: Super Saiyan Taylor!**_

_'No... she can't be... a super saiyan?' _Vegeta thought to himself as he left her power level rise above his. Vegeta glared and growled.

Taylor's bandanna flew off her head as the wind blew it off. The wind was so strong that it blew away the mist. Taylor kept on screaming as something snapped in her head. Unleashing incredible power. Taylor's eyes went white as her hair started to spike up and turn yellow. Her muscles started to bulge out a little so you can see them just a little. Her eyes came back but they were teal. She looked down at Noja as the wind stopped. Noja uncovered his face with his mouth hanging open. Yamcha and Tien couldn't believe their eyes. Vegeta clinched his fist as he growled even louder. He couldn't believe that a GIRL Saiyan turned super Saiyan. He just... couldn't believe it. Noja shook in fear at the sight of Taylor. He couldn't even hear himself think over the roaring of the yellow energy surrounding her. When Taylor lowered her fists to her side the energy suddenly disappeared. Noja wiped off his scared face and placed on a serious one.

"I'll still kill you!!" Noja yelled as he launched at her. Taylor disappeared and reappeared behind him. She tapped his shoulder with her finger. He turned around. Taylor quickly pulled back her fist then through it forward hitting square in the face. Noja's head jerked back. Taylor reached out grabbing onto his blonde hair. She spun him around and around letting him. Noja slammed into a huge pile of rubble. Taylor launched toward him.

Yamcha rubbed his eyes. He looked straight forward as he saw Noja being slammed into the ground by Super Saiyan Taylor.

"Wow... I never knew that Taylor could be a Super Saiyan." Yamcha stated. Tien nodded his head.

"Taylor is now even stronger then me and you..."

"No, she's way stronger... her power level rose above Goku's."

"NO WAY!" Vegeta yelled. Yamcha and Tien looked over at him. "There's no way Kakkarot's daughter is stronger then me!" Vegeta yelled as he clinched both of his fists. Yamcha scratched the back of his head.

"Come on Vegeta. You felt her power level." Yamcha stated. Vegeta glared at Yamcha.

"NO CHILD IS STRONGER THEN ME!!!" Vegeta yelled. Tien turned his body to face Vegeta.

"If you're so strong then why are you here and not helping Taylor fight Noja?" Tien asked Vegeta stared at Tien. Vegeta then launched toward Noja and Taylor. Trunks flew down landed in between Yamcha and Tien.

"I thought I lost you guys... do you feel that power?" Trunks asked. Yamcha and Tien nodded their heads.

"Yeah." They answered.

"Is it Noja?" Trunks asked. Yamcha and Tien shook their heads.

"No it's... Taylor." Tien stated. Trunks' mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?! The power level goes higher the Goku's!" Trunks yelled. Tien and Yamcha nodded their heads.

Vegeta looked to his left then to his right. _'I'm not going to let Kakkarot's daughter become stronger then me! There is no way!'_ Vegeta thought to himself.

Taylor's P.O.V

I attacked Noja over and over again. I was filled with hatred, anger, and sadness. I couldn't let him live. I just couldn't I took the biggest step in my life. I had to protect Earth from him. West City was being crushed to ruins from him. My father, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, and Goten are dead because of him. I had to put an end to it. I just had to. My fists slammed into his face over and over again about ten times. I kicked and kicked and kicked till blood came out of his mouth. I then slammed my head into his cutting his forehead and making it bleed.

I didn't know what came over me or what made me change like this. I had to fight. I had to. My father died and I'm getting my revenge. Some of his blood hit my face as I attacked. His blood ran down my right cheek like a tear. He had to die. He had to and I was the one who was going to kill him.

He went to punch me when I disappeared. I learned to teleport from my father. My dad used it in his fights just as I did with this battle. I reappeared behind him. I placed my hands on his back blasting two huge ki beams through. Noja's body fell forward lifeless just like he did to my family. I watched as his body hit the ground. Thinking that he was dead I turned my back and about to fly away.

My task was over I had killed Noja and that was the last of him.

Normal P.O.V

Noja lifted himself out of the ground. He turned around to see Taylor flying away. He pointed his finger at her and launched a ki beam. Taylor turned around to see the ki beam. Her eyes started to widened. She knew that it was too large to evade. Then someone appeared in front of her blasting a ki beam at an equal power and rate as Noja's. But they put more force into it. Noja's own ki beam hit him. The person turned around to be Vegeta. Taylor was shocked that Vegeta had saved her, or did he just want to kill Noja himself.

"Taylor you don't deserve to be a Super Saiyan!" He yelled at her. Taylor listened to his words as they sunk into her mind. "You're just a weakling thinking that they could do anything! You can't! I will be the one to destroy Noja! There's no way that Kakkarot's daughter is going to beat me!" Vegeta yelled. Taylor stared at Vegeta as she looked down. Those words had hit Taylor pretty hard, but not hard enough. Taylor looked up at Vegeta.

"You're the weakling Vegeta!" Taylor yelled. Vegeta hovered backward as she yelled. "I'm not the one whose power is based on their pride like yours is! I'm fighting Noja to save West City and the entire world! Your ego and pride is much too large to see that! Your ticked off because I'm stronger then you and you can't have that because I'm 'KAKKAROT'S' daughter!!!" Taylor yelled. Vegeta watched as Taylor huffed and puffed showing her anger to him. Then Taylor saw Noja alive blasting another ki beam. His target Vegeta.

Noja's attack crept up behind Vegeta. Taylor placed her hand on his right arm shoving him to the left Taylor went move but the ki beam skimmed her right shoulder. Taylor was lucky. If that would have hit her she could be dead. Noja launched at Taylor. Taylor ducked, blocked, and dodged his attacks. Vegeta launched right back hitting Noja in his face. Noja looked at Vegeta showing no sigh of pain. Noja smirked. He blasted Taylor away. He then launched at Vegeta.

Taylor's P.O.V

Noja launched a ki blast at me. I flew backward away from Vegeta and Noja's battle. I bounced off of rubble as I hit the ground again rolling. I finally stopped. I laid there with my face in the dirt. I couldn't believe that Vegeta was ticked because I was 'Kakkarot's' daughter. His pride is much too big to battle. He'll kill himself for sure. I know it. I could feel the coldness of the mist coming back. I lifted my head out of the dirt. I got to my hands and knees. I saved Vegeta's life and all he cares about is being the strongest Saiyan. He can't have that role. The only one who can have that role is my father not him. Vegeta doesn't deserve to live... at least that's what I think.

I finally got to my feet. I turned toward the battle that was raging in between Vegeta and Noja. Then wind started to blow. It blew against my face feeling like it was freezing it. I launched toward them. When I got there I was completely filled with anger. I couldn't help myself. I watched as Vegeta was blasted away into the ground. My turn to step in. I pulled back my fist opening it. My hand started to glow. I gathered half of him energy to my right hand. I growled as I was about to throw my hand forward.

Normal P.O.V

Taylor threw her hand forward. Noja looked over to see the red attack. He placed his heads out. Noja was pushed back. Noja was now standing on the ground. Taylor had her left hand on her right wrist feeding her hand more energy to her blast. Vegeta pulled himself out of the rubble. He watched as Taylor kept on gathering her energy into that one attack.

Taylor did it. She finally reached a Super Saiyan state. The first half saiyan girl to do it. She was ready... to destroy Noja and that was just what she was going to do.


	18. The End of all Battles and the Beginning...

_A/N: After the first couple of paragraphs the rest of this chapter will be through Taylor's eyes so she'll be telling the story in this chapter_

_**Chapter 18: The End of all Battles and the Beginning of a new Life**_

Chichi stared out Master Roshi's window worried about her three children. Not knowing that Gohan and Goten were dead. The other watched the news as Chichi worried.

_"The battle just keeps on getting worse! This little girl as a lot of energy." _The news reporter stated. Chichi turned around to face the T.V to see Taylor in her Super Saiyan form blasting her attack at Noja. Chichi soon got even more worried.

_'Taylor... be careful... I know you're a Super Saiyan now but please... be careful.' _

Taylor kept on feeding her hand more and more of her energy. She knew that she was using too much of her energy but she wanted to kill Noja in this one attack. Could she do it? She believed she could.

Vegeta watched as Taylor's attacked pushed back Noja. Noja's feet were starting to dig into the ground. Noja tried and tried but Taylor kept on and kept on adding energy.

Taylor's P.O.V

I kept on feeding my hand energy. I felt my energy drain out of my body and into the attack. Maybe I was using too much? No. No I wasn't. Noja is still standing! I'm not using enough. I soon got even angrier then before. I turned that anger into energy. What did I use that energy for? My attack. I could feel my face cringe as I opened my mouth.

"HAAAAAAHHH!!!!" I screamed. My attack soon got wider. The attack got stronger. I could no longer see Noja... but I heard him scream... music to my ears. When my attack hit the ground and blew up I lowered my hand. I huffed and puffed as sweat started to run down my forehead and drip off the end of my nose. Then I felt my hair fall back down onto my shoulder blades. My eye closed. I started to fall. All I could think was that Noja was dead. That's all I could think. I had used all of my energy in that one attack. That one attack. Why? Why the heck did I do that? How am I going to fight Noja now with no energy? The school grounds was what we were battling on. Only if I had enough energy to drag Noja away before I used that attack. I could have blown up that school.

Then I felt someone wrap their arms around me like my father did when I first had fought Noja. I opened my eyes.

"Dad?" I called. My view was a little bit blurry. I couldn't even see. All I could see was the black hair that was spiked up. I tried to rub my eyes but I couldn't even lift my arms. I listened to the roaring of what I thought was my father hover to the ground. They landed placing me onto the ground. My view still wouldn't clear up. But then... the person started to speak.

"You can no longer fight. I'll step in now." They said. My eyes widened. Vegeta? Vegeta had saved me? But... but why? I was 'Kakkarot's daughter' I thought he wanted me dead. I guess I was wrong. I might have not been able to see but I could hear. I could hear the energy roaring.

_'I bet Vegeta is in his super Saiyan form.' _I thought.

"Father!" Someone yelled I turned my head to see someone land. The grayish white hair looked familiar. It was Trunks. Dang! Stupid vision! Clear up! Then someone had landed in my view. It was Tien. I felt Tien wrap his arm underneath my neck and lift up my head. I could tell that he was worried.

"Is she okay?" I heard someone ask behind me. I sounded like Yamcha. Tien looked up at him as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, her eyes are open." Tien stated. "Taylor? Taylor can you hear me?" he asked me. I went to open my mouth but...

"FATHER!!!" Trunks yelled. I could see Tien turn around. I wanted to see what was going on.

"What's... what's going on?" I asked weakly. Tien turned to look at me again.

"Nothing." Tien stated.

"You're lying." I told him. My view started to clear up! Yes! I could see Tien's face! Yamcha was now standing behind Tien.

"Taylor, you used a lot of you're energy in that attack. You should rest." He told me. I shook my head slightly. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't move. I used to much energy.

"FATHER!!" Trunks yelled again. Yamcha and Tien turned around.

"Trunks! Wait!" Yamcha yelled. I knew that Trunks had taken off to save Vegeta. Something was happening and they wouldn't tell me. I was getting really upset. I finally started to sit up. My neck had lifted off of Tien's arm. Tien watched me funny as I forced myself up. Now I know why they wouldn't tell me what as happening! Vegeta was lying on the ground... he looked dead. I looked to my right to see Noja damaged a little walking toward Trunks and Vegeta. Chuckling. I gripped onto the grass underneath me. I couldn't believe it! Noja was still alive.

"Father! Father!" I heard Trunks yell. I looked over as I watched Trunks grab his father by the shoulders and start to shake him to get him up. "FATHER!" Trunks yelled one last time. Trunks finally shook his head. He rested his chin on his upper chest as he placed Vegeta down onto the ground. Vegeta was dead. I couldn't feel his energy any more. Why? Why him? I'm not saying I like him but why couldn't Vegeta live for Trunks and Bulla? That's the question I should be asking Noja. Then I heard something ping. It was a little loud but only loud enough where if you're listening you could hear it. I looked over at Noja. I saw... I saw a huge attack starting to form on his finger tip. He was pointing it straight at Trunks' back. I quickly stood up off my feet. I started to run. I was amazed I could even sit up never mind run. Noja then launched his attack.

"DIE!" he yelled. I jumped. Trunks turned around to see the attack but he couldn't evade it. I flew toward the attack and Trunks ending up in the middle.

"NO!" I yelled. Noja's attack hit my right arm destroying the right side of my shirt making my black bra strap show. My arm started to bleed as the attack was forced upward. I cruelled myself into a ball rolling onto the grass. I huffed and puffed as I took myself out of the ball. I looked over at my right arm. I couldn't feel it. It felt like my arm was completely gone... but it was still there. Blood pouring down my arm and onto the grass. I sat up as Trunks ran over to me.

"Taylor!" he yelled. I held my hand out. He stopped.

"I'm fine." I told him even though how could I be fine if I have no energy, and I had no use of my right arm? I stood up. Noja watched me with a surprised face. Noja glared over at me.

"I thought you were dead." Noja stated. I smiled. It was like he couldn't sense my energy even though it was that low.

"You thought wrong." I told him. I turned fully around to face him. "You killed Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, my father and now Vegeta. Why can't you just leave us alone?!" I asked. Noja started to chuckle again.

"I told you. I'm here to destroy all Saiyans." Noja stated.

"Well, I guess I'm standing here to destroy the ugly Titan in front of me." I stated. He was ugly. I'm serious. He looked like a pig to me. I leveled my left fist with my hips. I powered up back into Super Saiyan state. How...? How can I do that? I barely have any energy left. But for some odd reason. I left like someone was standing behind me giving me this energy. It... it felt so familiar and strong... it... it left like my father's and my brother's energy.

I launched forward at Noja with my new energy. I pulled back my fist throwing it forward punching Noja in his face over and over again. The energy that was supposedly given to me just kept on raising. it felt like someone was pushing me to fight this monster I was punching. Then I kicked him in his face. As Noja went flying into the air. Someone started to speak to me.

_Taylor. Taylor can you hear me? _I looked around all confused. I didn't know what to think the voice belonged to my father.

"Dad?" I called.

_Yes Taylor. You have to use the Spirit Bomb! _He yelled. I was so confused, the only attack he taught me that might be bale to destroy Noja was the Kamehameha Wave.

"But Dad, you never taught..."

_Never mind that! Taylor just raise your hands into the air and focus on the energy around you I'll do the rest. _

He'll do the rest? What heck did he mean by that? I didn't bother to ask. I did what I was told. I raised my hands into the air. I closed my eyes and started to focus the energy around me into a huge energy ball. I could feel the power that Noja had being gathered into one attack. I didn't care. I was doing something that will destroy Noja.

_Taylor! It's ready! TTTHHHOOOOOOOOOWWW IIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!!!! _He yelled at me. I opened my eyes and nodded my head. I swung my hands down as Noja was about to launch his attack. I could feel my father behind me helping me with all this energy. WE all watched as the attack went flying toward Noja. Noja couldn't do anything about this. He was going to die and I made sure of it. Noja placed his hands out but the Spirit Bomb exploded on impact. Once we all heard his scream we all knew he was dead.

Finally he's dead. I was so happy.

"YEAH!" I heard Trunks yelled. I looked over at him to see him jumping up and down. "YOU DID IT TAYLOR! YOU DID IT!!" Trunks yelled. Then I felt someone wrap their arm around my neck and start to give me a nuggie. I got out of the hold to see Yamcha.

"Great job kid!" he yelled. Tien walked over.

"Great job Taylor." Tien stated. I smiled. I then felt someone place their hand on my shoulder I looked over to see an image of my father's hand I looked up to see him smiling at me. He winked and held his thumb up. I smiled. The image of my father was gone.

"Come on! We can use the Dragon Balls on New Namek to wish everyone back!" Trunks yelled. They all nodded their heads. We all took to the air. I had completely forgot about that! We could use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish back everyone that had died and restore West City.

Once we got back to master Roshi's we we're welcomed and I was hugged to death by my mother. After that, Dende, Trunks, Yamcha and Master Roshi set off to New Namek. I wasn't allowed to go... plus, even if I was I was WAY too tired to go anyway.

Me, Bulla, Bulma, Videl, Pan, Tien, Chiaotzu, 18, Marron and my mother stood at Kami's out waiting for Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and my father to return. The first ones were Piccolo and Krillin. Marron quickly ran up to her father and hugged him as 18 walked over. Then it was Gohan, Vegeta, and Goten. I ran up to Gohan and Goten.

"Goten! Gohan!" I yelled. I hugged Gohan and then Goten. My mom hugged them after. And finally, the one who had helped me destroy Noja... my dad. Once my father appeared... I had no control over my emotions. I started to cry. "DADDY!!!" I yelled I ran to him. I then jumped wrapping my leg around his waist and my arms around his neck. I cried on his left shoulder. I left his arms wrap around.

"Nice to see you to Taylor." Goku stated as he rubbed her back. "Great job on beating Noja and becoming a Super Saiyan." He added. Taylor wiped away a tear.

"I couldn't have done it without you're help Daddy."

_**The End**_


End file.
